Snow White and 7 Colorful Players: What If
by When Red Roses Cry
Summary: What if you get to experience strange situations with your favourite KnB characters? A series of oneshots with the KnB boys. Full summary inside. Various x Reader played by my OC. No connection to my main OC story.
1. Introduction

Welcome to "**Snow White and 7 Players: What if**"

Basically, It's a ReaderxVarious/OcxVarious series with the Reader played as my OC, Shirokawa Tsukiyo. To know more of Tsukiyo, visit my main story "**Snow White and the 7 Colorful Players**"

This is how is goes:

-I will start with a prologue of a situation which may or may not be AU

-I will write a ReaderxVarious oneshot with each of the member of the GoM + Taiga

-After writing a chapter for each of the GoM + Taiga, I will write a request oneshot of any non-GoM KnB boys if requested by my readers

Eg. Anonymous/Guest: Can you write a oneshot of (character you like)?

-I will take the first 5 requests (and maybe more if I'm in the mood)

-I will then proceed to the next situation series

Get it? At least you get the gist.

**IMPORTANT**: THIS HAS **NO CONNECTION** TO MY MAIN STORY "**SNOW WHITE AND THE 7 COLORFUL PLAYERS**" THE STORIES WRITTEN HERE DOES NOT EXIST IN THE MAIN STORY. THIS IS PURELY MADE FOR FUN AND TESTING MY WRITING SKILLS.

Current situation: Valentine Gift

Future situation: Rainy Days


	2. What if, Valentine's Gift: Prologue

This story is a series of AU ReaderxVarious stories kind of thing that may (but most likely not) happen in the original manga between the reader played as my OC Shirokawa Tsukiyo and the character of your choice.

THIS HAS **NO CONNECTION** TO THE STORY OF MY OTHER FANFIC SO THIS **CANNOT** BE CONSIDERED CANON TO MY MAIN FANFIC "**SNOW WHITE AND THE 7 COLORFUL PLAYERS**". THE ONLY CONNECTION IS THE USE OF MY OC SHIROKAWA TSUKIYO AND ME, THE AUTHOR.

Once this series is over, I'll start with a new AU series which is still be uploaded here with the same basic ReaderxVarious idea.

Ok, first AU...**Valentine's Gift **

Setting:** Present (High School) **

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET**

* * *

_What if...You tried to give Valentine chocolates to your basketball player crush. _

School started and ended the same way as usual and soon the Seirin basketball team began their basketball practice, boys sweating their hearts out, Izuki making incredibly lame puns, Kagami and Kuroko practicing their combinations while arguing with each other as Hyuuga, in clutch mode, yells at his juniors. Time flies quickly as Riko and I stood alone in the large while the boys were taking a small break in the boy's locker room.

"So, Tsukiyo" Riko began the conversation casually. "Who's the lucky guy?"

While I was mindlessly petting Nigou all this time, I looked to her confusedly with innocent doe-like eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked her.

The brunette coach smiled coyly as she pointed to the schoolbag hanging over my shoulder "The boy who's getting that chocolate in your bag"

I swear I almost choked the poor husky in my shock as I blushed heavily into it's fur in a poor attempt to hide my face. Like the merciless coach mention, there was a neatly wrapped box of chocolate kept safely inside my bag. I panicked slightly as I wondered when did she notice it and if anyone else noticed it too. It's true, for Valentine's Day I was thinking about handing the sweet treat to a special guy in mind in honour of Valentine's Day.

It started out as admiration of his basketball skills and determination but soon admiration turned to something more romantic and lovingly. Then, there was always that undying fire I see in his eyes whenever he plays basketball and how my fragile heart would beat erratically around him.

I was planning on handing it to him whilst confessing my affections towards him during his basketball practice break was over without anyone noticing but that kinda backfired on me thanks to a certain sneaky senior.

"I-It's none of your business" I yelled out, the blush spreading to my entire face. I have never been so frustrated and embarrassed at the same time.

Man, that's annoying.

Riko smiled at her junior's shy embarrassment and held her hands in surrender.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me who it is" Riko gave me a break which gave me a little relief.

"Thank you" I thanked her, honestly. This is the first time I ever tried to give someone a Valentine's gift and I was one heck of a nervous wreck on the inside. It took all my courage just to get my stupid brother to help me make the chocolates myself and after countless of fail attempts, I finally made a batch that was presentable and edible. I really worked hard for this.

Not only the chocolate but the constant judging stares from my brother. Why does he only pay attention to embarrassing stuff like this?

"Ah, such cute, innocent love~" The chocolate-haired coach sighed dreamily. "So, when are you going to give him?"

"During practice break. I'm going straight to him and tell him my feelings" It seems as though I were telling that more to myself than to Riko, though.

"Woof?"

* * *

**So, this is the prologue or introduction or whatever you people call it. For the first guy, it would either be Kuroko or Kise. I'm working on it. In the meantime, check out my other KnB fanfic story "Snow White and the 7 Colorful Players" and get to know Tsukiyo a little better. **

**If you be so kind as to leave a review, I would appreciate it with all my heart. :) **


	3. Valentine's Gift: Kuroko

******First guy up, Kuroko Tetsuya; the calm former phantom player of Teikou and the master of misdirection.**

******Setting: Present, High School**

******In Reader/Tsukiyo's point of view, second person POV**

******I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET**

* * *

You're not stupid. You can tell that the guys you hung out with are really good looking. One of them is a popular model for goodness sake. But the one guy that has unknowingly capture your heart and wrapped it around his slender finger was the quiet phantom player and a dear friend of yours.

Kuroko Tetsuya

What can you say? He was cute but not overly attractive. He says he's not good at making jokes but you loved his little antics and he treats a girl like a treasure unlike most men these days. He's just like vanilla; so simple yet oh so sweet.

You had countless of chances to hand your chocolates to him but every time he looks at you with those aquamarine-coloured eyes of his, you chickened out by shoving your face into a book and pretend to look busy.

___"Man, I'm so lame!"_

You ended up procrastinating until the last hour of the basketball practice and now there he was, standing at the other side of the gym trying to catch his breath after a long practice. Nigou has long left the comfort of your arms to company his true master. Why can't you do that and just so easily walk up to him like that?

___"Great, I'm jealous of a dog now"_

Finding enough courage, you dragged your feet towards to where Kuroko was. Kuroko noticed your presence and stopped petting the young husky to face you, with Nigou doing the same. You couldn't help it. You started blushing like someone started a fire in both your cheeks as you squealed internally.

___"Their eyes! They are just too cute!"_

"Shirokawa-san" Kuroko called to you, albeit worried. "Is there something the matter?"

You couldn't blame him for asking you that. You must have look like such an idiot standing there frozen stiff with your face burning deep red. It didn't help that you knew Aida-senpai was smiling coyly behind your back. It must be so much easier to be a spectator, isn't it?

"No, everything's fine" you answered back, not wanting to look too suspicious. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something"

Kuroko stood there, waiting patiently as you took a deep breath for your next few words.

"Well, today I wanted-"

Before you got to say what you wanted to say, Hyuuga called the aquamarine-haired freshman over to practice.

"Hold on a minute" Kuroko told the clutch captain before facing his attention back to you. "What was it you were going to say, Shirokawa-san?"

"U-Um, nothing important!" you chickened out for the umpteenth on your confession as you faked a smile. "You better go before you'd get yelled at"

Kuroko, though unconvinced, dashed over to his teammates, leaving you and Nigou in the sidelines. You let out a pathetic sigh as you slided down to the floor. The young husky cried out to you worriedly as though asking if you were ok. You smiled a little at him as you smooth down its black and white fur.

"It must be nice to be a carefree dog"

* * *

Time passed and soon everyone was heading home. You've wasted every chance you could get to hand Kuroko your chocolate treat and now you were heading for with the gift still in your bag. The red box was now the symbol of your terrible failure.

"Great, now I'll never be able to confess to Kuroko" you muttered under your breath, disheartened when a voice appeared behind you.

"Confess to me what?"

You almost jumped out of my skin when you suddenly turn to see Kuroko standing behind you with Nigou nearby. When did he...How did he...How long was he...!

"Kuroko-kun, were you here the entire time!?" you asked him shockingly. You must have been too distracted by your own thoughts, you didn't realize you were being followed.

"Yes. I was about to head home when Nigou suddenly start chasing behind you" The light sea-coloured basketball player explained as the said dog sitting idly by. You smiled when you picked Nigou from the ground and cradled it in your arms.

"What a strange dog you are" you giggled when the small dog barked cutely in response.

"So, what did you want to confess to me about?" Kuroko asked, immediately changing your light giggle into a fierce blush on your face.

___"Crap, what do I do?! I'm not ready!"_

"Ahaha, nothing special really" you said, trying to look the other way but you can still tell that Kuroko was staring at you with his blank eyes unconvinced by your lame excuse.

"Shirokawa-san, you have been acting strange since this morning" Kuroko observed you throughout the day and he could tell that you were hiding something the entire day. You were panicky, you couldn't look at him straight in the eye and you seem to run away from him at every chance you got. "Please tell me, have I offend you somehow?"

"What?! No!" you yelled out in shock. How could he think he could have offended you? He treated you like a princess in paradise and he was always so gentle. "You could never offend me! You're one, if not the nicest guy I have ever met and that's why I-"

You stopped yourself just in the nick of time. You almost just randomly confess your feelings to him by accident. That would be the most embarrassing thing ever for you.

"That's why you..." Kuroko was urging you to continue with a curiosity in his marine orbs. You swallowed a lump in your throat as you placed Nigou back on the ground. Despite the constant screaming in your head and your blushing face, you reached for the chocolate in your bag and pulled it out, holding it between the two of you.

Kuroko looked at the red box in confusion and curiosity as you kept my head down, blocking his view of your flushed face.

"That's why I wanted to give this to you all day" you finally confessed after countless failed attempts in the past. "I couldn't find the courage to give this to you during school. Happy Valentine's Day"

There was an awkward silence between you two as you looked down to Nigou, unwilling to look Kuroko in the eye. You couldn't tell what he was thinking but the silence was slowly breaking your heart. With your face still down and a furious blush painting your cheeks, you tried to break the thick atmosphere.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted you to know of my true feelings. I just hope we could still be friends" you said, even though tears were swelling up in your eyes. You really hoped you two could have been more than just friends. You really did.

"Tsukiyo" He called you by your first name. He never calls anyone by their first name before. Is he mad at you?!

You quickly looked up in fear but instead of looking into his face, you ended up with a blurred vision of him as you felt pressure on your lips.

Could it be...! Kuroko was kissing you! He was actually kissing you!

You stood there frozen stiff as Kuroko gave you a sweet, gentle kiss on the lips. After a while, the sixth basketball player pulled away from you and gave some distance between the two of you, having a clear view of your deep scarlet face. You could still feel the warmth and the tingles of his soft lips against yours.

You then realize that the box of chocolates was no longer in your grasp. Instead, after snapping into sense, you noticed Kuroko holding it in his hand. He must have taken it when you were distracted and stunned.

"Kuroko! Wha..." You couldn't finish your sentence as Kuroko suddenly started talking again, cutting you off.

"Thank you. I accept your chocolates" Kuroko said, a ghost of smile marring his cute face. You felt so happy, confused and stunned at the same time.

"Does that mean..."

He grabbed your hand gently as he started pulling you down the dimly-lighted street. Nigou followed the two of you diligently as you started walking together in the direction of your house.

"Come, I'll walk you home"

"W-What? You don't have to, Kuroko-kun" You told him, trying to shake his hand away but he wasn't going to let go. You could actually feel him tightening his grip.

"No," He blatantly replied. "I will not let my girlfriend walk alone in the streets at night"

Your face exploded in heat when he said that.

"How could you say that with a straight face?!"

* * *

******One oneshot down, 6 more to go along with 5 others if my readers request so. How was it? Should I continue? Only your reviews and comments will tell me soon. Next should be Kise.**

******For now, if you like to request a character you like to me to write a Valentine Gift oneshot. Leave a review and his name. **

******See You Soon!**


	4. Valentine's Gift: Kise

**Nice to see you all again. Thank you for sticking around **

**This chapter may be a little angsty and a little heartbreaking. Don't worry, it does have a happy ending. **

**Setting: Present (Kaijou High) **

**If anyone like to request a non-GoM boy chapter, please leave a review saying so. A kind reviewer requested a Kasamatsu chapter so I will write one immediately after writing chapters for the GoM+Taiga. **

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET**

* * *

You walked alone to your destination after an hour after basketball practice at Seirin. During your trip, you thought nothing but your mission and the boy you were willing to skip basketball practice and risk your fragile heart with the possibility of rejection. The young golden-haired teen model, Kise Ryouta.

Oh geez, you fell for the hot model with the fantastic abs. How surprising. You'll admit that's he's hot, have amazing hair, a gorgeous body and those eyes are like...

Sorry, getting a little off topic here.

Anyway, out of all the Miracles back in Teikou, you and Kise had the least amount of time together seeing how he only joined the basketball club in his second year and you transfered out of Teikou halfway through your third year. But, somehow he made the most lasting impact on you.

In front of the camera, he's this smooth, calm-looking teen professional but when he steps out from the photoshoot, he's actually this kind, funny, lovable friend with his slight goofy side to him. Well, you don't exactly think of him as just a friend right now.

You finally got to Kaijou High and it was easy to find the school gym. Kaijou's sports clubs are all at a national level so the facilities are one of the best here in Japan. You remembered how big and amazing the gym was the last time you came here. You heard the familiar sounds of a basketball dribbling and squeaky sneakers running around the gym.

"They must still be practicing"

Once you walked in, you saw the Kaijou basketball team training vigorously while a group of girls cheering at the side. You could tell who they were cheering for once you saw the cover of the magazine they were all grasping in their hands.

"Kyaa~" they squealed everytime Kise scored a basket, baiting an irk mark on your forehead. About a note little higher and you can imagine glass breaking at the sound of their excessive squealing.

"That shameless playboy" you muttered under my breath as you stood behind the screaming girls. Since middle school, he was always surrounded by pretty girls and everytime he flash them a smile, it melts their hearts. You really hated how he acts like this towards every girl who squeals his name. But, the thing that irritates you the most was how they're all prettier than you which reminds you of your low chance with him.

"_Am I making a big mistake?" _

"Kyaa~ He's waving at us!" A girl's high-pitched squeal broke you from your thoughts as you looked up to the basketball court. True enough, Kise stopped training for a while to wave to his adoring fans begging for his attention. You couldn't tell if it made you happy he was kind enough to do so or it made you a little more heartbroken.

As Kise glanced through the crowd, his golden eyes met your own teal orbs and soon he immediately stopped and rushed to you. You wanted to back out but you were frozen in place as the blond player kept his energetic gaze on you.

"Shirokawacchi!" he called out to you. You smiled politely at him while holding a tight grip on your bag. You never realized how nerve-wreaking a love confession could be.

"Hi, Kise-san" You greeted him back whilst trying to ignore the whispers and glares coming from the girls surrounding the two of you. Weren't they screaming their heads off a few seconds ago?

"What are you doing here? Did you come to see me practice?~" Kise asked hopefully. You could have swore you saw a wagging tail behind the happy blond but you shook that thought from your head.

"Well, yeah I guess you could say that" You half-lied. You did come all this way to see him but not to see him practice. Nonetheless, Kise was happy to see his middle school friend again. "Actually I wanted to give you-"

As you were about to pull out your chocolate treat, one of the girls jumped in front of you with a box of chocolate of her own. If you weren't careful, she would have knocked you off your feet if you didn't back away in time.

"Kise-san, please accept my chocolate!~" she pushed her chocolate treat into the arms of the Kaijou ace. After her, more girls came rushing to him like annoying bees rushing into one pretty flower.

But, the one thing which was breaking your heart was that Kise was accepting all of them. He's even smiling happily to those arrogant bimbos.

"Sheesh, there he goes getting chocolate from girls" You overheard one of the boys on the team said to his friends nearby.

"Didn't he get enough from the girls this morning?" Another one replied as everything suddenly hit you like a drunk driver in the night.

Of course he would receive chocolates from all these girls. It doesn't even have to be Valentine's Day for him to get a gift from at least half of the female population of this school. Heck, you were sure that Kise would receive chocolate treats from his fans in the model industry.

Every bad thought in your head was circling your mind and soon it started to affect your mood and actions. Unknowingly, you felt angrier and more heartbroken.

"_Why would he need my chocolates? Why would he need me?" _

Lost in your depression, you didn't notice Kise walking up to you worriedly.

"Shirokawacchi, what's wrong?" Kise asked in good will but in your sadness-fueled anger, you glared at him with toxic eyes and hissed at him.

"Just go to the desert and never come back, you idiot model!"

Needless to say, everyone was shocked. Including you. You let out a gasp at your own venomous threat and felt the immense guilt. Kise is used to you saying insults to him but you said it with so much hate and something more saddening. Something he couldn't quite tell.

"Kise-san, I'm sorry I-" You tried to apologize but then one of Kise's fan interrupted you with her own venomous tone.

"How dare you?! Who gives you the right to say such terrible things to Kise-san?!"

The other girls immediately agreed with the angered fangirl as they started ganging up on you. You didn't mean it. You were just angry and accidentally voiced out your anger at Kise.

"A girl like you doesn't deserve to be with someone like Kise-san"

Snap...there goes the last of your good will.

"You know what, you're right!" You yelled back at her. "I'll just leave!"

With that, you left the gym without another word, leaving the rest of the occupants of the room in shock. The girls however were a little proud of getting rid of you but Kise was stunned at your angry outburst.

"Shirokawacchi!"

* * *

You ran aimlessly out from the gymnasium until you saw a bench to sit with a nearby trashcan. You finally sat down and hopelessly looked down into your bag to see the box of chocolates you worked so hard to make. What use is it now? You just screamed at Kise and to all those girls and then ran out like a deranged mental patient.

"My Goodness, what sort of sane man would want a crazy psycho like me? Especially one who gets to choose from the majority of the teenage female population of Japan?" You muttered to yourself dejectedly as you pulled out the red chocolate-filled box. You walked up to the trashcan and was about chuck it into the trashcan with the rest of the rubbish when a voice came calling to you.

"Shirokawacchi!"

Only one person would call you in such a ridiculous way. You turned to see Kise running to you frantically while waving to get your attention.

"Kise-san, why did you follow me?" You asked him as he reached to where you were.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok" he said, slightly panting. He didn't know why but when you left the gym, he unhesitatingly ran after you without a second thought.

"Eventhough I said such horrible things to you, you ran to see if I was alright?" You smiled bitterly at his handsome but confused face. "You are truly too good for me, Kise-san that I can't possibly give you this"

Confused at first, Kise then looked to the red box in your hands. He suddenly realize what you wanted to give him earlier.

"Shirokawacchi, do you mean that..." Kise trailed off, a little too shocked at that moment so you took this chance to explain yourself.

"I actually came here to give you my Valentine's Day gift but after watching you receive so many chocolates from those girls, I finally realized that I had no chance" You explained with your head looking down. "So, I guess you know how I feel. I understand if you don't want to be near me anymo-"

You stopped in the middle of your depressing explanation when you felt an urgent tug on your wrist. You were pulled into someone's chest as his arms warp around your frame rather possessively. You couldn't help the light blush dancing across your cheeks when you felt Kise leaning his head on your shoulder. You tried to wiggle out from his grip but Kise wouldn't let go.

"Kise-san! What are you-"

"I'm sorry"

"Ehh?" his apology made you stop struggling and stunned you in place. Why would he need to apologize to you?

He lifted his head off your shoulder and you looked up to see his golden eyes staring into your heart. His eyes didn't show that care-free expression like it usually does. Instead, there were more serious look that you never seen before in the blond model. He only ever gotten serious during basketball games but still it was never like this.

"Kise-san..."

"I promise never to hurt you again, Shirokawacchi" he promised you seriously and lean down to seal the deal with a passionate kiss.

Your eyes widened when you felt all the emotions and feelings coming from this one kiss. You could tell how serious Kise was and soon his kiss lured you to kiss back. After a while, oxygen ran out and you two had to depart. Kise watched as you tried to regain your breath with your face a deep scarlet hue.

"Your face is so cute, Shirokawacchi~" he chuckled when you punched him in the shoulder out of embarrassment.

"Shut up!" you yelled at him, face still flushed red like an apple. You calmed down eventually and you looked at Kise, who was smiling at you all this time. "Does this mean that we're..."

Kise smiled softly at you as he leaned down to kiss you on the cheek.

"Yep, so I can ask you something?"

"Hmm?" You looked to him confusedly.

"Can I call you Tsukicchi and you call me Ryouta?~"

Whack!

"Y-You idiot!"

"Ow! So mean!"

In the end...you agreed to his wishes.

* * *

**Tada, Kise's chapter is done! Hope it wasn't disappointing. Even though Kise doesn't take a lot of things seriously, I know he would never want anyone close to him to get hurt, whether physically or emotionally and he likes someones, he does it with all his heart.**

**Well, next would be Midorima. But sadly my midterms are coming and it's 3 weeks long! So, it may take a while for me to update. Please don't hate me.**

**See You Soon! (hopefully)**


	5. Valentine's Gift: Midorima

Why am I doing this!? Writing is my drug! I couldn't stay away. If there are anybody with guilty conscious about seeing me online writing. Don't worry, I planned out my schedule perfectly so I'm OK!

Now, three reviewers of mine have requested a chapter for the following men:

**-Kasamatsu Yukio, Himuro Tatsuya and Takao Kazunari**

If any of you like to request a chapter for someone, please leave a review saying so. I have two open requests left.

Replies to my reviewers:

**jigokumamono**: Thank you for your kinds words and understanding. Truthfully I don't like it when people cry in front of people. If it's in a private area or just to one person, then sure but don't cry waterfalls everywhere! Though, Kise is the exception :)

**XxxEriYumechikawaxxX**: I'll write your request chapter right after writing a chapter for the GoM+Taiga. Thank you for your review :)

**Girl with guns**: Thank you for your encouragement! On another note, interesting pen name.

**YoruKakei**: Thank you, thank you so much! I can feel support from where I am :)

**Midorima Shintarou **

Setting: **Present (Shuutoku High)**

Tsukiyo/Reader is a Pisces

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET**

* * *

"_Ranking number 3 is Pisces! Don't be afraid of your feelings. Express them wholeheartedly and you'll be rewarded~" _

That's what the woman on tv said about your horoscope earlier that day. You don't exactly follow Oha Asa religiously like a certain horoscope enthusiast but you were willing to sacrifice a few minutes of sleep in the morning to find a little reassurance from the popular tv fortune-teller. It's not wrong to have a little faith in the mystical fate.

You recalled the days in Teikou when you first met Shintarou. You were friendly to him but before he introduced himself, Midorima immediately asked for your horoscope and blood type. At first, you were weirded out by his little obsession with Oha Asa but as the time goes by, you can't help but find the green-haired shooter rather cute for following a tv fortune-telling show obsessively and his little habits have become endearing.

You got to Shuutoku High in no time and you knew he would still be practicing around this time. Midorima would never stray from his usual routine which makes him so predictable despite how much he denies it.

"Hey, it's Shiro-chan!" You heard a voice calling you from behind so you turned to see your caller. It was Takao who waving to you happily as he walked to where you were. He was drenched in sweat and a towel around his neck, confirming your thoughts about the ongoing basketball practice.

"Nice to see you again, Takao-san" you greeted him politely. You discreetly hid your bag behind your back in case Takao tries to sneak a peak.

"Still so polite~ What are you doing here?" He asked her rather suspiciously with a smile.

"I actually came here to see Midorima-san" You answered truthfully since lying to him won't do any good.

"Oh, I see~" the hawk-eyed player smiled slyly as he noticed that you were hiding something behind your back.

"_Sharp as always. This is the power of the Hawk Eye"_

You thought as your grip on your bag tightened. This was your first try at handing someone chocolates on Valentine's Day and you were nervous enough without someone smiling coyly at you.

"Can you please tell me where Midorima is?" you said, trying to break the embarrassing atmosphere and truthfully, to get this whole Valentine's Day over with.

"Of course! He's sitting on a bench just outside the gym. He's not practicing today"

"Eh?" you looked to him confusedly. "Why would he miss practice? That isn't like him"

"Today's been a really bad day for him" Takao explained, his hands placed on the back of his head recalling his earlier memories. "He got splashed with water, hit with a volleyball, a baseball and a basketball which is why he's staying outside the gym for safety precautions"

"Doesn't he have his lucky item of some sorts?" you asked the sharp-eyed point guard. You recalled Cancer wasn't too high on the horoscope ranking but if he had his lucky item with him, he should have been fine throughout the day.

"He told me his lucky item was chocolate truffles" Takao recalled Midorima's story earlier in school. "But on his way to school, a cat scratched his face and made his drop his lucky item into an uncovered manhole"

"...A cat scratched him"

"Yep"

"And he dropped his chocolates into an uncovered manhole"

"That's right"

"Wow" was the first thing that came into your mind. "That really is unlucky"

"Anyway, he's just around that corner" Takao pointed to the direction behind him. "Good luck, Shiro-chan~"

"Can you not say it like that?"

* * *

You left Takao's company and saw Midorima sitting alone on a bench. Upon closer look, you saw his glasses on the bench beside him. You remembered how blind the green-haired shooter can be once his eye wear is off. He didn't notice you walking towards him until he sense the presence of another taking a seat beside him.

"Takao, is that you?" Midorima asked, shocking you for a moment. He thought you were Takao? You had to keep your laughter down when he started talking again. "Did the captain sent you here?"

He truly was blind as a bat.

"How about you try again, Midorima-san?" you said, stifling a giggle when you saw he was visibly shocked to hear your feminine voice.

"Eh, who are you?!" He quickly went to grab his glasses and finally saw a clear view of your face. You smiled at him as you waved gently at him.

"Nice to see you again, Midorima-san" you greeted sweetly.

"Shirokawa-san, what are you doing here?" He asked you, honestly a little shocked to see you popping up so randomly at Shuutoku High.

"I came to visit you while you were practicing" you answered half-truthfully. You left out the main reason of your visit but he didn't ask about that, did he? "You don't mind, do you?"

Midorima quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Regardless whether I mind or not, you're already here and there is nothing I can do about that"

You smiled at his response. He would never change you supposed.

"So, Midorima-san"you started off slowly. "I heard you've been having a pretty rough day"

"It all started with that stupid cat scratching me in the face" an irk mark popped up on his face. "This is why I hate cats"

You weren't quite sure, maybe it your eagerness to lift his spirits, but once he said that, your hands immediately reached for the box in your bag and you nonchalantly placed it on his lap. You were so glad your stupid brother decided to teach you how to make truffles of all things.

"What is this?" He inquired, examining the red box curiously.

"It's truffles. I asked my brother to help me make those the other day" you answered with a smile and a faint blush. "Since it's your lucky item. I'd be happy to give it to you"

At first, Midorima was internally grateful but after staring at your red box and then realizing the date that particular day, the green-haired shooter finally connected the dots.

"Absolutely not" he immediately said, shocking you while breaking your heart a little. He didn't have to turn you down so quickly.

"_You didn't have to so blunt about it" _

You lowered your head down in rejection but then, Midorima's next words shocked you even more.

"You were supposed to give this to someone special, right?"

You looked up to see Midorima stretching his hands out to you, handing you your chocolates back with his head looking the other way. Your lips turned upwards at the sight of this. This must mean he really wanted you to succeed in handing your gift to your special someone, despite not knowing he was that said special someone.

"_He can be so naive and stupid sometimes" _

You tried to stifle a giggle as you said "I kinda already did"

Judging by the way his whole body lightly jumped and his shoulders tense up, he was really surprised.

"I was really happy when I found out truffles were his lucky item and today I promised myself I wouldn't chicken out on my confession and I would be happy even if he rejects me"

There was an awkward silence between you two as you waited for the glasses-wearing boy for his reply. You were nervously fidgeting with your skirt. The silence was slowly suffocating you.

"I suppose this could work" He finally answered you.

You shot up as you turned to look at him. His face was still turned but you could still see a faint blush across his masculine face. Despite how calmly he spoke, he was blushing like how you were.

"Your sign and my sign are compatible and you're not as annoying as some people. Your bloodtype-"

You weren't really listening to his reasons, you were too happy at the moment. He said yes, in his own tsundere words. He accepted your confession but right now, it was obvious the green-eyed basketball player was a little shy to make the first move so you decided it was up to you.

With encouragement from your earlier horoscope reading, you cut off Midorima's pointless reasoning.

"Midorima, can you lean down?" you asked him politely. He looked at you suspiciously but did so hesitatingly.

"Now, close your eyes" you told him which earned you a look from the taller student but he eventually did so. His face was close to yours as you admired his beautiful face with his long eyelashes. You were a little envious of his natural good looks.

You felt him tense up when you held his face with both your hands and even more so when you lay your lips upon his in a loving kiss. With your own eyes close, you didn't notice how Midorima's eyes shot wide open as you continue to lean into the kiss.

You weren't discouraged however, you kept your lips upon him until he started to response to your affections. You felt his arms nervously wrapping themselves around your frame as he kiss you back, expressing his own feelings through it.

After a while, the two of you separated from each other due to the lack of oxygen. Midorima's entire face, including his ears, were painted dark red. As were yours but you were smiling happily as you lay your head on his chest, listening to his beating heart.

All was calming until both of you heard a faint rustling from afar. The two of you turned to see a moving bush just a few feet away from you. You were confused but Midorima knew exactly who it was.

"Takao, come out" Midorima commanded rather coldly, stunning you for a moment when Takao stood up from his hiding place, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hehe, sorry about that Shin-chan. I didn't mean to spy on you and Shiro-chan" he apologized sheepishly but you were pretty sure Midorima wasn't listening as he walked towards the black-haired boy and pulled him into your blind spot.

While you stood there alone with screaming sounds in the background, you smiled softly as you lightly touch your lips. As your new boyfriend was torturing his teammate, you couldn't help but think

"_Today is truly my lucky day"_

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. Finally, I can get this off my chest. This has been stuck in my head all week, I couldn't concentrate at all. The next victim, I mean star is Aomine so look forward to that but maybe not for another week or two. Exams and a singing competition... why can't I get a break?**

**See You Soon~**


	6. Valentine's Gift: Aomine

Hello, hello my readers/friends. I'm back! Taking a break from my exams...the stress would have kill me if it weren't for my addiction...writing.

To reply to some of my reviews...

**Soccerasian19**: Please don't be sad, It'll make me sad :(

**Bakamicchi**: So many interesting guys~ I feel like making a chapter for each of them! Maybe I will...

**YoruKakei**: Thank yoouu! I feel so much feels from your crazy review! I'm so happy you liked it!

**reiicchi**: Thank you so much for your kind words. Again, sorry for accidentally spamming your Indox!

**jigokumamono**: I knew about the compatibility between Cancer and Pisces were good but I didn't know about the gender. How very interesting! I simply love it when a tsundere blushes. So cute!

**YouFall9Times**: I will make an Akashi chapter as soon as I can. Please be patience with slow me. Thank you so much for your kind words.

Thank you all of my readers and friends. I will not disappoint you!

Here is the list of requested boys I will write a chapter for after writing for all the GoM + Taiga.

**Kasamatsu, Himuro, Takao, Wakamatsu, Sakurai, Imayoshi, Nijimura and Moriyama **

Also, if any of you like to request a non-GoM (as in the less popular supporting characters), leave a review requesting so.

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET. I ONLY OWN MY OC SHIROKAWA TSUKIYO**

* * *

"I can't wait till you get here, Tsuki-chan! I'll give you the grand tour!" you heard Momoi's chirpy voice through your cellphone. She sure was excited when you told her you were coming over to Touou during basketball practice.

"That's really unnecessary, Satsuki-san" you told her after waiting for Momoi to calm down albeit "I actually just want to visit your gym"

You, Momoi and Aomine were like the 3 musketeers back when you were kids. You guys were certainly a colourful trio. Aomine was obviously the rambunctious one of the group while Momoi was more of the cheery, feminine touch of the group. You were the generally polite but short-tempered one with a hidden sarcastic side. It was the love of basketball and years of friendship that made you three inseparable which made Momoi cry a little when she found out you were enrolling in Seirin.

You, like Momoi, even called Aomine by his first name but once you three got to Teikou, you started calling him by his surname instead but not for the same reasons as the peach-haired manager. Lately, you felt strange tingling feelings in your chest whenever you call Aomine by his first name. Strange, sometime painful feelings. At first, you thought it was only because it was considered impolite for a girl to address a boy so casually but now, you knew better. For some strange reasons, you fell for your arrogant childhood friend.

_"I feel like such a cliché"_

You reached to your destination, Touou High. This was your first time coming here and you were pretty shocked at how big the school was. You recalled that the school was designed to simulate the environment of a university with a lot of freedom in their school curriculum. This was a really nice school.

At first, you kinda got lost but then you heard the familiar sounds of a basketball dribbling and you immediately ran to the source. To your relief, you found the gym. Considering how big it was, it was a wonder how you couldn't find it the first place.

You cautiously entered the gym and saw the Touou basketball training vigorously on the court. It was truly interesting to watch how a basketball team train other than your own. You stood there watching in the sidelines until a basketball rolled to where you were and bumped into your feet. As you picked it up, you saw a rather fragile-looking boy running towards you. He looked shocked and terrified to you.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" He apologized profusely, bowing his head to you over and over again. You couldn't help but felt a sweat drop. This boy was eccentric for the wrong reasons.

"It's quite alright. I wasn't hurt at all" You tried to stop him from apologized but the chestnut-haired boy still looked rather guilty.

"Sakurai, what are you doing?" Another (weird) character appeared as you handed the basketball to the apologetic basketball player. A tall black-haired boy wearing glasses walked up to you and who you presumed to be Sakurai. "Who is this?"

"My name is Shirokawa Tsukiyo. Nice to meet you" you introduced, bowing slightly to be polite.

"Hmm, Shirokawa Tsukiyo...where have I heard that name before?" Imayoshi pondered when two colourful characters entered the gym.

"Tsuki-chan, you made it!" Momoi chirped happily as she rushed to give you a tight hug. As happy as you were to see her, the pink-haired girl was slowly crushing your lungs in your chest.

"Satsuki-san, I can't breathe" You gasped out, patting her arm in sign of surrender.

"Sorry, sorry~" Momoi apologized, releasing her vice grip on your poor neck. "I'm just so glad to see you again! Don't you feel the same, Aomine?"

"Huh?" Aomine wasn't really paying attention up to this point. "Oh, hey Tsukiyo"

You sighed at his ignorance. Well, at least that part of him never changed.

"Aomine-kun, you clueless moron" you muttered under your breath and luckily the said blue-haired player wasn't listening to you.

"Sorry for coming so late, Tsuki-chan! I was trying to get Aomine to come for practice" Momoi explained her tardiness and her words upset you. Aomine was still skipping basketball practice?

"Aomine-kun! The least you can do is show for practice!" You scolded him like a mother would to her lazy-ass son. That's the relationship you and Aomine always had; a bickering duo of two conflicting personalities.

"Sheesh, 10 seconds here and you're already nagging me" Aomine complained, digging the inside of his ear with his ear.

"I 'nag' as you say it because you never listen to me!" You yelled at him, annoyed. "And stop digging your ear! That's disgusting and bad for your ear!"

The rest of the Touou basketball team felt a sweat drop from their faces. The relationship you had with Aomine was so similar yet so different compared to the lazy basketball player's relationship with their manager. Sure, they fight just like how Aomine argue with Momoi but the team knew that your words held more deep concern for the tanned-skinned boy and sounded more emotional deep compared to Satsuki's.

"_Could it be that..." _

Before they could come to a conclusion, the team heard this conversation.

"What exactly do you do while skipping practice anyway?" you inquired curiously. He can't be sleeping throughout the whole day. Even that can get boring.

"I read magazines" Aomine answered, holding up one of the said magazine. You, having no experience with popular culture and completely innocent, had no idea what kind of magazine Aomine was holding.

"What's this? I never seen anything like this"

Curiously, you grabbed the magazine and examined the cover weirdly. You wondered why there was a woman in her lingerie on the cover and you innocently flipped through the pages. After one page though, your face immediately went red and dropped the booklet like it singed your fingers.

"My gosh, it's those pervert magazines!" you screamed out in horrified shock. "I can't believe you're reading those!"

"What? She's hot" was Aomine's only defence. That was not a good enough answer for you. Not by a long shot.

"Hot? She barely have any clothes on! What exactly makes her hot?!" you demanded an answer.

"I like girls with big boobs"

Snap...there goes your short temper.

You couldn't care less anymore, you wanted to chuck something at your childhood friend right now. Anything. In haste, you grabbed the basketball from the frightened Sakurai and chucked it Aomine's smug face. But, being the pro basketball player that he is, he caught it with ease.

"Seriously, is that the best you could do-"

However, he wasn't prepared for your second attack. Your shoe. Your school shoe knocked him right in the face, leaving him feel little pained and definitely humiliated.

"What the hell?! You threw your shoe at me!?" He yelled at you but he stopped in his tracks when he saw the angry look on your face. Never have he seen such a look on your face. Sure, you got annoyed with him but never this angry. You looked like you wanted to tear him a new face but also...you looked like you were crying inside.

"Ahomine, you're a perverted moron!" You screamed that out loud and clear but running out from the gym, not caring of your destination. You just wanted to leave.

"Tsuki-chan!"

* * *

You finally settle down on a bench somewhere. Maybe you overreacted in the gym but you just lost it. Aomine's meaningless and blunt words really cut you deep.

"_I like girls with big boobs" _

You knew he didn't mean anything bad by it but to you, everything crumbled. Not only did he singlehandedly destroy your chances with him but he also made you feel insecure about your appearance.

You obviously had breasts. All girls do but yours was nothing to brag about. They were a modest size and you liked that. That was how you are, you weren't ashamed of your body. But with a simple-minded idiot like Aomine, the only thing he was interested in was the cup size.

You went and pulled out your box of chocolates from your bag and placed it on your lap. It was mocking you of your unrequited love for your best friend. You let out a sigh in despair.

"_What do I do now?" _

"Oi, Tsukiyo" a familiar voice suddenly came calling and you didn't need to turn your head to know you it was.

"Go away, Aomine-kun" you told him calmly but coldly. "I don't need to be comforted by a pervert"

The blue-haired basketball player said nothing after that and instead handing your shoe back to you. Hesitatingly, you took it from his hands and wore it back. After when it seems you have calm down significantly did Aomine start to talk again.

"Sheesh, what's got into you today? You're acting crazier than usual"

You shot up from your seat, insulted by his words. Maybe you weren't all that calm yet. "I'm not crazy! That was a one time thing!"

In your haste, the red box that was situated on your lap fell to the ground. Luckily, the contents stayed intact inside the box but it was sure to leave a small dent on the box.

"Oh no!" You keeled down to grab it but Aomine, being the faster one, took it away from your hands. "Hey!"

"Huh, a Valentine's Day gift?" Aomine examined the red box as he held it high in the air, away from your desperate hands. You cursed the fact you were too short compared to him. "This is the first time I ever seen you hand chocolates to someone before"

"Idiot, that's because this will be my first time" You said as you gave up on trying to get back your chocolate treats. "But, I decided not to give him. This was a bad idea"

"Eh, why? You went through the trouble of buying the damn chocolates. Why quit now?"

"I just found out I'm not his type" you said sullenly. You can bet your college fund you can explain to him all you can and he still won't know you're talking about him. Might as well get it off your chest. "He would never see me the way I see him. I'm probably more like a little sister to him"

Aomine stared at the rejected look on your face and sighed as he lightly threw your box of chocolates back to you. You were caught a little off guard but you caught the red box anyway. You looked to him confusedly as he turned his back to you.

"You should give it a try and hand it to him" He encouraged you the best way he can. "He'd be a huge dumbass if he knew what he was missing out on"

As he walked away, you took this as your last chance. In one reckless move, you made a desperate attempt and grabbed a fistful of his shirt to stop him in his tracks.

"What the-"

"I like you, Aomine-kun!" You confessed with beet-red face and a tight grip on his shirt. Staring straight at the ground, you couldn't bring yourself to look up to your childhood friend's face. "I know you don't feel the same way but at least you know-!"

Things took a surprising turn when you felt your back being pushed against a random tree and you felt a pair of lips crash against your own. Your feet was barely touching the ground as your body was sandwiched against the tree and your childhood friend. You were stunned in your place by Aomine's forceful kiss. His kiss was demanding and so powerful that you were getting a little light-headed from his passion.

Finally, Aomine released you from the powerful kiss so you could get the oxygen your lungs desperately desired. Your face was flushed and the box of chocolate was long forgotten. You looked into the navy blue-haired boy's eyes and saw such strong emotions in his sharp eyes. There was something else in his eyes, something warm and reassuring.

"Aomine-kun, does this mean-"

"Shut up"

He rudely cut you off again as he dove in for another kiss. This time, you were more or less prepared for it. Even though you were quite confused to this whole situation, you were happy to wrap your arms around his tan neck and return the kiss wholeheartedly.

* * *

**Wow, this is one crazy chapter. I have no idea how to write Aomine at all! Well, at least I tried... **

**Next up is Murasakibara. I know some of you wrote to me that you really want Akashi but don't worry, his turn will come soon. **

**See You Soon **


	7. Valentine's Gift: Murasakibara

I am so stressed! Exams are such a bummer. It's the little things that keeps my hair on my scalp. Anyway, thank you for waiting so long for my stories.

To my wonderful reviewers...

**jigokumamono**: Thank you so much for your beautiful words! I honestly do not know how to write for characters like Aomine. He's so brash and somehow not safe for women... Though that's just my opinion. I never encounter guys like him before in real life so I don't know how I would actually react to people like him.

**CherryPop0120**: YAY! THANK YOU! I'M SO HAPPY!

Also, my readers can still request a non-GoM boy chapter. Come on, I dare you to give me a challenge~ Pick a guy, any guy!

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET** so don't sue me.

* * *

You walked through a busy street alone, hugging your jacket close to your body and your schoolbag held tightly in your grip. You recalled a friend of yours saying that Yosen High was still experiencing cold weather and you were sure glad you brought a jacket along like she recommended. You can't believe you were doing this for Valentine's Day and for a sweet-toothed giant.

It's not that you hated Murasakibara. Seeing how you were wiling to go through this chilly weather just to see him certainly begs the differ. It's just you never imagine you'd fall for the tall centre player. When you first met Murasakibara, he told you bluntly how small and fragile you looked to him that he could crush you with one hand. You responded with a motherly glare and told him off that just because you were small definitely does not mean you're fragile. After that, Murasakibara has since started seeing you as a mature older sister figure ironically enough.

The purple-haired boy would always look for you for comfort while knowing you would buy treats for him whenever you can. You in return found his childish, laid-back personality rather cute and you enjoyed taking care of him much like an older sister would to her kid brother. Well, at least you used to.

Now, your feelings have grown stronger and more mature than just sisterly love. Instead of seeing the giant centre player with affectionate eyes, you saw him in the eyes of a woman with a loving gaze.

Wow, you were really messed up.

Then, a loud voice snapped you out from your train of thought as you turned to the loud source.

"Come one, come all. It's an all out sale! Snacks and sweets fresh out of a child's dream! Everything half-off!"

You realized old habits die hard as you rushed into the store and bought all sorts of treats you imagined the sugar-loving giant would love for him much like how you did back in Teikou.

"Come back again~" the worker said as you left the store with a huge bag filled with assorted snacks. You sighed as you continued your way to Yosen High. The only thing that stopped you was when you accidentally bump into someone, successfully losing your grip on the snack-filled treat and dropping your schoolbag as well.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" the man quickly apologized as he immediately kneel down to pick up your fallen items.

"No, it's fine. I should have been more careful" you gave your own apology as you picked up your fallen possessions. You picked up your schoolbag as the man returned your bag of treats to you.

"Thank you" you thanked him as you continued your walk to Yosen High. This time, a little more wary of your surroundings.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Yosen High for a majority of reasons. For one thing, it was very unique compared to the other schools you've been to in Japan. The whole building was influenced by the western architecture so the design was different compared to the schools anywhere else in Japan. You read somewhere that the school followed the western education system and has really nice food in the cafeteria.

"_Maybe that's why he chose this school" _

You wandered around the school until you reached the gymnasium. You admit that the school was very interesting and nice. It was a nice school to attend.

When you entered the school gym, you saw the basketball team training vigorously. Coming from a team of pure offense, watching a team practicing purely defensive moves was certainly something new to you.

"Wow" you let out in breathless awe. But then, when someone suddenly placed his hand on your shoulder, you accidentally let out a squeal of surprise.

"Eep!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" a gentle voice apologized to you and you turned to see the brotherly figure Kagami always told you about; Himuro Tatsuya.

"Oh, Himuro-san" you bowed politely as you were taught at a young age. "It's nice to meet you again"

Himuro smiled amusedly at your somewhat over politeness as he greeted back. "It's a pleasure to see you again too, Shirokawa-chan"

It was when he noticed the large bag filled with treats did he realize your reason for being here.

"I see you came to visit Atsushi"

You felt embarrassed that your secret agenda was been exposed but hey, who else in Yosen High would gladly eat a bag filled with sinfully delicious treats?

"Well, you guessed it" you admitted with a shy smile. No point in lying now "Is he around?"

"If I'm not mistaken, he-" Himuro was interrupted by an oh-so familiar voice which rang through the building.

"Muro-chin, I have no money~" Murasakibara whined childishly to the black-haired pretty boy "And I'm hungry! Buy me some snacks!"

"Well, speak of the devil" Himuro smiled when he saw how your eyes brightened when you saw your former schoolmate. You can be so readable sometimes.

"Mursaki-kun!" you called out his name without a second thought and you slapped your hand over your mouth the second you realized it.

"Eh?" Murasakibara looked to see his caller and his eyes widened albeit in surprise at your sudden appearance. "Tsuki-chin! You're here!"

Murasakibara, like a little kid, rushed to where you were with slight excitement. But, you weren't entirely sure if he was happy to see you or the bag of treats you were holding.

"Tsuki-chin, it's been so long" his eyes wandered to the bag and you immediately recognized that look of hunger in the purple-haired player's eyes. "Is that for me?"

You smiled fondly at his childish behaviour and nodded affirmatively. "They were having a sale and I thought I could buy some for you"

Murasakibara then suddenly surprised you by wrapping one arm around your waist and lifted you off the ground. The violet-haired centre player pulled you close to him making you blush slightly.

"M-Murasaki-kun, what are you doing?" You stuttered out as you felt yourself being pressed against Murasakibara's side. You were albeit confused whether you were embarrassed from being so close the tall basketball player or that this reminded you how small you were compared to him.

"Muro-chin, tell captain I'm gonna take a break" Murasakibara told his teammate as he walked out from the gym whilst carrying you with him.

"Alright, Atsushi" Himuro said but before you two left the building, the ebony-haired player yelled out to you. "Good luck, Shirokawa-chan"

"_Good luck? Good luck on what?"_

* * *

"Oh, a new flavour? Cool!"

As Murasakibara was wolfing down the new treats, you sat silently beside him just outside the gym. You don't know how Murasakibara could handle this chilly weather but even your jacket wasn't doing you much help right now.

"Tsuki-chin, what's wrong?" Murasakibara asked seeing how you were rubbing your arms, though not pausing on chowing down on a bag of chips.

"Just a little cold, that's all" you said as you smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry though, I'm fi-"

You were cut off when Murasakibara placed his long arm around your shoulder and pulled you even closer to him. His body heat was comforting but you were too stunned to fully appreciate it.

"M-Murasaki-kun!"

"Tsuki-chin is so small, that jacket is useless~" Murasakibara said as he continued his snack break. His arm never leaving your shoulders.

Your heart warmed when you felt comforted by Murasakibara's inviting warmth. Even if you two were in different schools, he still cared for you like he did back in Teikou. Somehow, you felt less enthusiastic about handing him your chocolate since you felt so much affection from the giant high-schooler now. Maybe, this was enough.

But, as you wrapped your arms your schoolbag, you felt something different. It didn't feel the same like how it did when you left home. Panicked, you opened your bag to see the horror which you had not realize until now.

Your chocolate was missing!

Your face paled as you try to recollect your memories. Where on Earth could your Valentine's Day chocolate gone? Realization soon struck you as you recalled the accident earlier before reaching this school.

"_When I bumped into that man on the street. The chocolate must have fell out when I dropped my schoolbag!" _

Now, you figured out the how. What it doesn't explain is the where. You checked the street for any forgotten item before leaving and you could have sworn none was left behind. Where could it have ended up?

"Eh, what's this?~"

Oh no...

You quickly turned your head to see your worst fear. Murasakibara was staring right at the red chocolate box he was currently holding in his large hands.

You also suddenly realized something else. Himuro must have noticed the chocolate box in the bag as well. That explains the reason for saying good luck to you.

"_I'm so embarrassed!" _

The purple-haired boy turned his head to see your panicking face.

"Tsuki-chin, is this yours?"

With your mind jumbled up and panicking, the only thing you could do was nod your head slowly. Murasakibara further examined the red box before asking his next question.

"Is it for me?"

Well, there was nothing left to do. There was no point hiding it anymore. With your face beet red, you slowly nodded your head and looked the other way, incredibly embarrassed.

Silence overtook the whole situation as you looked down on your fidgeting feet. Then, you heard the box being opened and the sound of chocolate being unwrapped.

You bravely looked up to see Murasakibara nonchalantly eating away your Valentine's Day gift with his normal laid-back expression.

"Murasaki-kun..."

"Tsuki-chin," you immediately tensed up when he called you. "Did you make this?"

"Y-Yes" you nervously answered back, as you carefully turn your head to him. "Is it alright?"

"Hmmm..." Murasakibara looked up in thought for a while before looking down to see your face. You tilted your head in confusion.

"Murasaki-kun?"

What happened next left you stunned. Murasakibara, out of the blue, dove in to kiss you right on the lips. Your eyes widened to the size of saucers as Murasakibara's arms tightened around you, bringing you ever closer. Your face was burning red.

Things turned hotter as Murasakibara pushed his tongue between your lips to pry them apart, exploring where no one else have ever been. You no longer felt the sting from the cold weather as your whole body heated up as your tongue tasted the melted chocolate Murasakibara was just eating a few seconds ago in the blissful kiss. Every senses in your body was on overdrive.

How did Murasakibara learned these tricks, you would never know.

You soon felt light-headed as your lungs' need for oxygen became urgent. Murasakibara noticed this and calmly pulled away from you and wiped away any chocolate smudges near his mouth with his thumb.

You, on the other hand, were panting with your face deeply flushed. You saw your hands grasping the fabric of Murasakibara's shirt on his shoulders and you wonder when did it get there. But, there were more important questions in your head.

"M-Murasaki-kun, y-you...w-why?" was the only coherent sentence you could make out at that point.

"Huh?" Murasakibara said, acting as if nothing happened. "I wanted to know if Tsuki-chin taste as sweet as she look~"

You blushed heavily. Such a blunt and tactless answer and you had no idea what to say to that. In the end, you kept silent as you bury your scarlet face into Murasakibara's chest.

However, Murasakibara smiled goofily as he placed his hand on your head.

"Neh, Tsuki-chin's face is so red and cute~"

* * *

**...what did I just write?! I just made the most childish Miracle in the series the most...daring. What was I thinking?! **

**Anyway, next up is...Akashi! I know some of you have been waiting for this. But wait no more! **

**Ok, maybe wait just a little longer...I still have my exams... **

**See You Soon **

**P.S: Sorry if I destroyed Murasakibara. **


	8. Valentine's Gift: Akashi

Selamat sejahtera (a good day greeting in Malay) my readers/friends. My exams are still on but no pill or therapist can help my writing addiction. Hope you like the previous chapters.

Just so you know, I spell Akashi's first name as "Seijuurou". Not Seijuro, not Seijurou or whatever. Anytime I see a "ū" and "ō" I always add a "u". If not, I'd spell Touou Gakuen as "Too Gakuen". Doesn't that look weird?

**kirika07**: I hope you got my message. I really like your idea! :)

**Hikaru Tamano**: I'm happy to make my readers smile :) It makes me happy

**CherryPop0120**: That is too nice of you! No one (except my parents) has ever thank me for being born. Thank you so much!

**jigokumamono**: Wow, at least you have the experience of handling people like them. Thank you for your nicely detailed review as always. Murasakibara is quite a mystery sometimes to me. He may seem so laid-back but like a kid, anything could set him off and it's usually trivial things as well. People told me I'm a very empathetic person so it's easier for me to see what it's like in someone else's shoes. Murasakibara was very interesting to portray.

**YouFall9Times**: Thank you, you're too kind to me :)

**WhiteOokamiKiss**: I'm so happy that you like my stories! I'm glad I didn't destroy their character. I'd be happy to create a Mitobe chapter!

**PurpleRainStorm**: I absolutely LOVE that you LOVE my stories! I feel so happy inside :) Hanamiya huh...very interesting. I'd be happy to make a Hanamiya chapter!

**YoruKakei**: I'm not quite sure whether I'm happy that you like my story or a little guilty for 'destroying' you. Thank you and sorry.

**Now and never**: Tada, Akashi's chapter is finally here :)

Thank you for your continuous support!

Also, if anyone like to know, the following non-GoM characters were requested and will have a chapter written for them as soon as possible:

**Kasamatsu, Himuro, Takao, Wakamatsu, Sakurai, Imayoshi, Nijimura, Moriyama, Mitobe, Hanamiya** and a bonus **Momoi** chapter as well (not a gay chapter though, I don't know how to write gay fanfics)

If anyone like to request someone, please leave a review saying so. Hurry, I have only **THREE** openings left.

**Setting: Present (Rakuzan High) **

**Note: This was BEFORE the Winter Cup **

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET** except my OC Shirokawa Tsukiyo.

* * *

You were really nervous. This was the first time you were going to visit him at his school which wasn't really near to begin with. This will also be the first time you were going to try confessing on Valentine's Day. Why wouldn't you be nervous?

Where were you going? To Rakuzan High School, where the legendary 'Captain of the Generation of Miracles' Akashi Seijuurou was currently studying in. Your plan? Find him, hand him your chocolate, and quickly rush out of there before anything humiliating happens.

What can you say about the genius strategist player? He was a calm, respectful leader one moment and then he's this equally calm but fearful leader the next. It was a wonder how you could handle Akashi's sanity while keeping yours. Maybe you took comfort in the fact that in a way, Akashi was just like you.

Being raised by his only father, Akashi understood how you felt to be constantly monitored by your own single father with the exception of your brother who was seldom in the picture. You both knew the constant struggle to find freedom, even if it was a small window, from your father's tight grip. Akashi has long lived under the pressure of being a tycoon's only child and you lived under the title of your father's sick child, the one he has to protect for the rest of her life.

Against all normal logic, you find comfort in the company of the fearfully respected mastermind behind the Generation of Miracles.

* * *

You finally reached to the prestigious school in Kyoto, known for its astounding basketball history. You clearly understood the red-haired point guard who chose to study in this school. Especially one with such history.

You nervously stood outside the gym, slightly shaking anxiously. It's been so long since you ever been in contact with Akashi and who knows how much he has changed.

Nonetheless, you took in a deep breath and walked through the gym doors with as much dignity you could muster. You saw the team was still practicing and it truly stunned you. You knew of the Uncrowned Kings and their skills many believed could compete with the Generation of Miracles that overshadowed them but this was your first time seeing 3 of those unsung prodigies during a basketball practice.

Your analytic mind watched the training with slight awe. You couldn't believe these guys would be mere high schoolers if judged only by skill.

"Hey, watcha doing here?" a voice called you and you temporarily stopped your analysis. You looked to see a light-haired basketball player grinning at you with a toothy grin.

"Huh?" you said out in surprise. "Oh, I came here in search of someone. My name is Shirokawa Tsukiyo" you introduced yourself, bowing politely at the older boy.

The basketball player reacted loudly. "Wow! Check it out, a real oujo-sama!"

Your eyes widened in shock. Does he have to yell so loudly like that? And what's this about an ojou-sama?!

A taller black-haired player joined in your little circle with a look of discontent. "What are you yelling about now? So annoying"

"Reo-nee, this girl is super polite and sweet! She's like a real oujo-sama!" The eccentric small forward exclaimed as you finally realize the meaning of his words. He thought you were a young lady from a rich family based on your looks and politeness. As flattered as you were, you quickly denied it.

"No, no, no, you got it all wrong" you waved your hands frantically in front of you to further emphasis your point. "I'm not an ojou-sama at all! I'm simply a normal high schooler"

"Well, it's still quite nice to meet you. My name is Mibuchi Reo" Mibuchi introduced himself like a gentleman, in contrast to his light-haired teammate.

"My name is Hayama Kotarou! Nice to meet you, Shirokawa!" Hayama flashed a toothy grin which made you smiled softly in return. His extrovert personality was quite infectious.

"Shirokawa? As in Shirokawa Tsukiyo, former captain of the Teikou girl's basketball team?" Mibuchi inquired curiously. You tilted your head in confusion. How could he have known that?

"Yes, that's me" you answered him back and return a question of your own. "How did you know who I am?"

"It'd be quite ignorant of me not to have heard of the famous "Queen of Teikou" with the eyes which sees all" Mibuchi said with a calm smile but you could not return a smile back.

Truthfully, you disliked that title very much so. That title was given to you by the bystanders of Teikou years ago based on the legend of Queen Elizabeth's similar ability to predict the impending disasters heading Great Britain's way and successfully using her knowledge to her advantage. Others believed that it was because you held such grace and elegance whether it was during a basketball match or a simple game of chess, earning you the name of the only female chess piece. Regardless how you got that name, you never played basketball for the fame. You didn't need a fancy name like that.

"Please, I do not deserve a name such as that" you said, as politely as you can.

"Such modesty and elegance..._like a queen_" Mibuchi couldn't help but add that last part in his head.

"Tsukiyo" another voice called you and your mind (and your heart) immediately recognized the source of that voice.

"Akashi-san" your voice instinctively responded as you saw Akashi standing in front of you, calm and collected as ever.

"This is a pleasant surprise" he said, softly smiling at you. You weren't sure whether he was being genuinely nice or just saying that for the sake of being polite. Though he hides it quite well, you noticed his true self years ago.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, Akashi-san" you said back to him with genuine words. "It's has been a while since we last met"

"It has, hasn't it?" Akashi turned his back to you but paused in his spot, suggesting he wanted you to follow him. "Reo, take over the practice session while Tsukiyo and I shall get reacquainted"

Mibuchi nodded as Akashi started walking away. Albeit confused, you followed the redhead captain diligently behind him out of the gym.

* * *

"Checkmate, Tsukiyo"

"You got to be kidding me"

You hung your head in shame as you lost your fifth game against Akashi. Apparently, Akashi found the Chess Club's clubroom door open and you two decided to play a few friendly games.

"I apologize, Tsukiyo but I never lose" Akashi said, but surprisingly it didn't sound as stuck-up as it should have.

"Yes, I know that quite well" you smiled softly, recalling your previous games with him prior to this. "But it doesn't discourage me though"

"I see"

Starting their 6th game, the room was rather silent as you and Akashi exchanged series of moves. It was calming until Akashi brought up a certain topic as you were placing your move that stunned your movements.

"So Tsukiyo, what was your reason for coming here?"

That question surprised you enough to nearly knock down your own chess piece as your face turn pinkish. You tried smiling innocently at Akashi and you answered him.

"I-I just wanted to see you, Akashi-san. Is it wrong for me to do so?"

"No, but I highly doubt you would come from Tokyo to Kyoto just to have an idle chat with me"

If this conversation were a game of chess, you would have been cornered the first moment Akashi asked you for your reason to visit. Ideas of escaping were running through your mind like an Olympic runner but you knew none of them would work.

"If I'm not mistaken, I'd assume you have something important you'd like to give me" Due to you nervously averting eyes, you didn't notice the small smirk on the redhead's face.

"I should have known not to hide anything from your eyes, Akashi-san" you sighed as you took out your box of chocolate you had kept in your schoolbag. Nervously, you gave your chocolates to the red-haired captain sitting in front of you.

"Please accept this, Akashi-san"

Akashi said nothing as he stared at your scarlet red face. He casually took the box of chocolates from your hands, his fingers gently brushing against yours. That small brush sent small jolts to your spine and lightly quickened the pace of your fragile heartbeat.

Got to Rakuzan High, check.

Met up with Akashi, check.

Gave him your Valentine's Day chocolate, check.

Now, for the last thing of your checklist, calmly get the heck out of there before anything humiliating starts.

You quickly got up from your seat and bowed your head to Akashi who was silent for the time being.

"I will take my leave now, Akashi-san. It was nice meeting you again" you quickly excused yourself as you turned your body to leave the clubroom.

Your escape would have been perfect if it weren't for Akashi who, after sitting on his chair silently this whole time, suddenly grabbed your wrist, preventing your escape. He then pulled you swiftly towards him, bringing your face dangerously close to his own.

"A-A-Akashi-san!" you stuttered out his name as you could see him clearly smirking in front of your red face.

"Tsukiyo, I thought you would know" Akashi placed a hand on your cheek, temporarily stunning you in place. "It is very rude to leave in the middle of a game"

With that, the scarlet-haired point guard closed the gap between the two of you and pressed his lips against yours. Even though he wasn't putting too much pressure on your lips, it was obvious who was in control in the matter of dominance in the kiss. Not wanting to offend Akashi and lightly enjoying this, you shyly returned the kiss with your own affections. You could feel Akashi's smirking lips as you two shared your affections.

After a while, you felt light-headed as your lungs screamed for oxygen. You both pulled away from the surprise kiss. Your face was flushed red as Akashi remained nonchalant and kept his hand on your reddened cheek. He quite enjoyed the cute, flushed look on your face but he averted his gaze away for a moment and stared back at the chessboard.

Then, you heard the familiar sound of a chess piece knocking over and you looked to see your king taken down by Akashi's own chess piece. Without your notice, Akashi has won his 6th game against you. He smirked as he reached to grabbed your white queen chess piece and held it gently in his hand. He looked back to you with a confident smile on his flawless face.

"Checkmate, my queen"

You learned a few things that day; you were never the Queen of Teikou to Akashi, ever. You were _his_ queen in this game of life and always have been.

And of course, he, the emperor, had long captured you.

* * *

**Ok...I have no idea of what just happened. Instead of making this a Valentine's Day oneshot, I just made some sort of chapter about a game of chess. **

**If I could imagine Akashi as a lover, I would imagine he would be this calm but dominant lover with a strange gentlemanly touch in his actions. In the manga series, he seems to be portrayed as a calm, respectful leader who knows which strings to pull to get what he wants. He does seem to have some sort of a nice personality towards his teammates or people whom he seems to have respect for. With little information about Akashi, it was a challenge to write for him. I honestly can't tell whether I butchered his character or not...I most likely did. **

**Next one would be...Kagami Taiga. The miracle that never came to be a miracle. What do I have in stored for him. Hmmm... **

**See You Soon**


	9. Valentine's Gift: Kagami

Ni Hao (Chinese) my readers! Welcome to another pointless oneshot by a creepy otaku (a.k.a me)

To my reviewers,

**kirika o7**: I have never been good at writing romance stuff so I can't believe wrote something so cheesy. Seeing how a girl giving choco giri to another girl is pretty normal and I just want to get the Kiseki guys jealous, I can see how this chapter can work. Thank you for your review :)

**jigokumamono**: Thank you for your lovely review. Again, Akashi was and would probably still be quite a challenge for me to portray. Not many people would want a heartless douche as their lover and the image of Akashi being mushy and romantic frankly makes me want to spray black paint on my eyes so I would never have to see that again. I know, a little over the top but yea...Anyway, I read that he likes girls with dignity but honestly a girl with too much dignity a little boring (to me, anyway). Plus, Akashi seems like a guy who takes interest in people whom he finds amusing.

**CherryPop0120**: Thank you for your sweet reply. Oh, Kagami. So fierce looking and strong yet so easy to tease and make fun of :)

**ArtistInTraining**: I like Kasamatsu as much as the next fangirl but I made it a rule to myself that I make a oneshot of all the Kiseki boys and Taiga before making a non-GoM character oneshot. So, please I humbly ask for your patience.

Also, like I said before, I have three openings left in my reader's character request where my readers can request a certain supporting KnB character they like to see. The following boys requested are...

**Kasamatsu, Himuro, Takao, Wakamatsu, Sakurai, Imayoshi, Nijimura, Moriyama, Mitobe, Hanamiya** and a bonus **Momoi** chapter (not gay though and will most likely be set during the Teikou era)

***NOTE: I made a new tumblr page for my readers to ask any questions about the story, the characters or even about me. You can also ask questions about my other Kurobas OC story "Snow White and the 7 Colourful Players" Seeing how my author's notes are getting really long, maybe it'd be best if I could post my news or important notes (like this one, I guess) on my tumblr page. **

**Don't get me wrong. I love replying to each and every one of your reviews here but if there's something you'd like to know, please ask me in my tumblr page. The blog can be found in my profile page, just scroll down untill you find my stories info. **

Ok, enough of this...On with the story.

**Setting**: Present (Seirin High)

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET** so you got nothing on me to sue me with.

* * *

"Ok, you slackers! Get back to training!" Riko blew into her whistle and every boy in the school gym dropped whatever it is they were doing and got back to their harsh training. Meanwhile, your eyes trailed to a certain American transfer student not far from where you were.

You admit, you butt heads with the tall fierce-looking redhead...a lot. At his best, he looks just like a vicious tiger in the wild and at your best you were a scary domestic wild cat.

But somehow his simple-minded personality and comedic rage were his charming point to you. He never cease to make you laugh unintentionally and his passion for basketball made your heart sore with admiration.

You watched as he vigorously trains his best with his comrades and smiled whenever he makes a dunk. When the sweat on his face was started to distract his attention, he searched for a towel. Quickly, you grabbed a dry towel from a stack readied for the team and walked towards him.

"Kagami, here" you offered him kindly and Kagami accepted it immediately. For a small moment, your fingers accidentally brushed against his larger ones. Even though they were sweaty, your face instantly blushed pink from the contact.

You quickly retracted your hand away from his as if you were touched by a torch. Kagami noticed your odd behaviour as he raised his unique eyebrow. The redhead grabbed you by the top of your head and forced you to look at him face-to-face.

"What's wrong with you today?" He asked, staring at your lightly blushing face.

"Me? Nothing's wrong!" you faked a smile at him as you tried to laugh your embarrassment away. "Anyway, I gotta go" you quickly excused yourself.

With that you ran to the other side of the gym, near the stage, leaving Kagami seriously confused. You tried to cool down your blushing face as the oblivious ace of Seirin continued his training. It would have been so much easier for you if you too were oblivious to the things around you.

Ignorance is truly bliss

You sighed as you sat down on the floor with your head down. You just couldn't do it. You were going to sulk for a little while before going home with a chocolate box filled with regret. At least, that was your plan.

"Shirokawa-san, what's the matter?" Kuroko who mysteriously popped out from nowhere shocked you right out of your self—pitying state and turned to him with surprise.

"Kuroko-kun!" You shrieked in surprise as Kuroko stood there nonchalantly, already way too used to that kind of reaction.

"Why are you sitting here with a sad face?" the sky blue-haired player asked and you looked away in embarrassment.

"N-No reason" you answered, lightly stuttering. Your eyes darted back to the object of your affections as he went for another dunk. You couldn't believe how your mood could brighten and then sadden all so quickly by simply watching the enthusiastic basketball nut. You let out a sigh as you hung your head down.

Unbeknownst to you, Kuroko was still there watching you like the observer he is.

* * *

After the practice, you, Kuroko and Kagami went to stop by at the fast food restaurant as usual. As Kagami went to order his ridiculous mountain of burgers and Kuroko casually drinking his milky shake, you went to the bathroom to wash up.

In there, you saw your reflection in the mirror and sighed pathetically. All you saw was a lame high schooler that couldn't even hand her box of chocolates to a guy who probably doesn't give a crap. All that guy would ever think about is just basketball, basketball and more basketball with the occasional subject of food making its appearance.

When you returned, you saw Kagami with his large order of burgers as usual but you couldn't find Kuroko anyway. You doubled check your suspicions and the phantom player was truly missing.

"Where's Kuroko-kun?" you asked Kagami as you took a seat in front of him. He swallowed his large bite of the cheeseburger and shrugged his shoulders.

"He left. Said he had something to do" Kagami answered which confused you deeply. If Kuroko had something to do, why didn't he leave earlier?

Then, you saw a piece of paper stuck underneath the table. You removed it from the table and saw it was a sticky pad with a note written on it. You recognized it as Kuroko's neat handwriting.

_Now is your chance. Good luck. _

Your face heated up immediately at the written words of the surprisingly sneaky player. You quickly crumpled up the paper and shoved it into your pocket, ridding it from your sight. Unfortunately, Kagami noticed the whole thing.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing" you stuttered for who knows how many times today as you try to calm yourself. You were now alone with the maroon-haired glutton with a box of chocolate in your bag and a crumpled up paper of motivation in your pocket. It was now or never.

"Hey, Kagami-kun..."

"Hmm?" Kagami paused his eating frenzy for a while to look at the slightly fidgeting albino in front of him.

"Do you...happen to know what day it is today?" you asked as casually as you can without stuttering.

"Huh?" Kagami looked up in thought before recalling the date of that day. "14th February, right?"

"And do you know what special occasion it is today?" you asked another question, averting your eyes away from him as Kagami looked up in thought again. This time, his face turned red. That's a sure sign he remembered what today was.

"Why are you asking these stupid questions?!" he yelled at you, earning a few glances from the other occupants of the restaurant.

"I just wanted to ask. I was wondering how you would feel if...I don't know" you hesitated, wearing down Kagami's patience. What were you hiding?

"If what? Spit it out, woman" Kagami said impatiently.

"If...someone close to you gave you a Valentine's Day chocolates?"

"...!"

Thank goodness he stopped eating or else he would have definitely choked the moment you oh-so innocently asked that. In his frozen state of shock, you took this opportunity to present your gift to him, over his pile of burgers and in front of him. It can't wait now.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kagami..." you said in a soft voice. You kept your eyes on your lap until you felt it was safe to look up again. There was a long awkward silence between you two and it was slowly eating away at you. As your hope started to diminish, you heard something knock hard on the table and looked to see what happened.

The scene in front of you was truly surprising. Kagami had propped his elbow atop of the table with his face burried in his hand. You couldn't see his face but you saw that his ears were red.

"Shirokawa, you idiot!" he suddenly said out of the blue, surprising you yet again.

"Excuse me?" you said, a little offended. What's with that all of the sudden?

"Why did it take so long to give me this? In a damn public place no less!"

"I-I don't understand..." you said, confusedly. Why is he so mad at you?

"I can't do anything...knowing people will stare" He mumbled under his breath but with you being so close to him, heard him perfectly.

Do anything...that people will stare. You thought for a while before coming to a stunning conclusion...doing anything that will grab anything like...showing affection? Does this mean he likes you back?!

"Kagami...do you mean that you a-accept my feelings?" you asked him nervously as the redhead raised his head showing his beat red face. It almost matches his hair.

"J-Just give me that" he grabbed the box of chocolate from your hands and quickly but carefully placed it in his bag. His face was blushing heavily in a dark red hue.

Your fragile heart was just beating rapidly from your happiness. Kagami accepted your gift without a second thought which means he accepted your affections. Unable to control yourself, you stood up from your seat and grabbed Kagami by his face. You pulled him close to you as you gave him a quick peck on the lips.

While your face was red, Kagami's face just exploded from the heat. His eyes widened like saucers as you sat back down with a goofy smile on your face.

"W-Why...y-y-you...!"

"Kagami-kun is so pure~" you giggled at your new boyfriend's scarlet red face.

"S-Shut up!"

* * *

**...What's wrong with me? I have no idea what the heck I just wrote. Seriously! I need to get my head straight. Anyway, next up will be Kasamatsu or as I call him Captain Kick... for obvious reasons. **

**What do you think of this chapter? Don't forget to leave a review. **

**Also, if you have any questions about anything, ask me on my tumblr page at shirayukihime-kurobas . tumblr . com **

**See You Soon!**


	10. Valentine's Gift: Kasamatsu

Konnichiwa (Japanese, duh) my readers/friends. I'm finally done with my exams and am now enjoying a two weak holiday. Hurray for me! So you can expect quicker updates!

To my reviewers,

**kirika07**: Wait no more, Kasamatsu's chapter is finally here. Tada! Thank you for your review

**jigokumamono**: I know you told me not to answer your review but at least let me say thank you for reviewing :)

**CherryPop0120**: Such a cute idiot, that Bakagami :)

Thank you all for your continuous support. I'm very grateful

Setting: **Present (Kaijou High) **

**I OWN NOT KUROKO NO BASKET**

* * *

Using the same directions as you did when you first came to Kaijou High for a practice match, you reached the prestigious school in no time. You were rushing your way to get to the school of national-leveled athletes. You were really nervous yet really excited to see the boy who had occupied your mind for a while now.

The famous point guard captain of Kaijou, Kasamatsu Yukio.

In your first meeting, you never actually got the chance to talk or even introduce yourself to him. It was during your second meeting where you actually got to talk to him but it ended up being rather one-sided since he was extremely shy around girls and he kept stuttering out incoherent words when you're around.

At first, you found the senpai rather admirable as a skilled basketball player and as a fierce captain. And as you got the chance to talk with him more and more often, his shy demeanor was rather endearing to you. It was a nice contrast to his strict and sometimes scary persona during a match.

You entered the gym where the Kaijou basketball team was still practicing. You even saw Kise passing the ball around, having fun with his teammates. To you, everyone looked their best when doing something they love and Kise was a perfect example right now.

"That explains the crowd here" you felt a sweat drop as you stand next to a bunch of screaming girls with hearts in their eyes. You could feel mad at Kise for leading these girls on with his oblivious nature to their affections for him but your objective wasn't about Kise. It was about Kasamatsu...

...who just kicked your former schoolmate in the back.

"Pay attention to the practice, idiot!"

"Ow!"

As you stifled a giggle at the sight of that rather amusing scene, you almost couldn't hear a warning shout from a random basketball player.

"Hey, watch out!"

That loud yell broke you from your thoughts as the girls shrieked in fright when the basketball accidentally bounced off the ring of the hoop and was heading in the direction of where you and the girls were standing. While the other girls panicked and ran off in different directions, you quickly took a step forward and instinctively grabbed the basketball in your hands.

"Sorry about that" someone apologized, rushing to you in a hurry to make sure you weren't hurt. You immediately recognized him as the captain of the basketball team.

Kasamatsu also then realized who you were and he got really worried. "Shirokawa-san! Are you alright?"

"I'm alright" You answered, sending relief to the black-haired captain's heart. But then, he noticed who you were and he suddenly start shaking and blushing feverishly. You noticed this as you raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright yourself, though?" You asked though all Kasamatsu said was a few coherent words then started stammering nonsense.

"Uhh...I-I...A-Ahhh"

As cute as this was to you to see the shy, stuttering fool like this, this would make communicating with the senior captain a lot harder if you don't find a way to help him relax in these kind of situation.

You wondered for a while for a solution for this then you suddenly had an idea. You placed the basketball under one arm and balled your free hand into a fist. You gave the stuttering senior a quick punch in the gut. Not too harshly though, just enough to snap him out.

"H-Hey, w-why did you do that?!" He finally said something clearly as he held his stomach. Were you insane?

"Well, I usually see you doing that to your teammates so I thought punching you would make you less nervous" You explained your reasons as you bowed in apology. "I'm sorry for my uncalled rudeness"

"Aaahh...i-it's f-f-fine" he answered. What a strange girl you were. Way different than all the girls Moriyama tries to pick up.

Finally! An actually coherent reply!

You let out a small giggle and asked the blushing captain.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, I was wondering if you-"

"Shirokawacchi?"

You silently cursed in your head when the blond model came running to you. As much as you care for your middle school friend, you kinda wished he noticed that he just ruined your chance to confess.

"Kise-kun, how nice to see you again" you said, despite your true feelings hidden behind your smile.

As Kise chatted animatedly, all seemed to fall into deaf ears and you paid attention to the captain behind him. As angry as he was of Kise's lack of discipline, he was albeit relieved that awkward conversation was over. He seriously didn't know what he would have done if you finished your sentence and was about to walk away.

Oh no, you weren't going to let that happen. You worked up your courage just to get here and you aren't just gonna let him slip away like that.

"Neh, Shirokawacchi are you listening to me?"

"Kise-kun" you called out the blond's name and he stopped with his idle chat.

"Hmm...?"

"I actually came here for Kasamatsu-senpai. Please understand"

Even though Kise wasn't as smart as some of his peers, he was sure a hell of a lot better at understanding girls than his comrades with the exceptions of a few (coughKurokocough) and the way you were looking down, hands fisting the fabric of your skirt was a good sign that you were serious about something.

"Oh..."

Oh

"I understand" he finally answered as he called his captain. "Yo, Kasamatsu-senpai"

"Huh, what is it?" Kasamatsu questioned as he was about to go back to training.

"Shirokawacchi wants to talk to you"

Hearing that, Kasamatsu turned stiff as he gulped and nervously made his way to you, blushing heavily.

"A-A-Ah...Y-Y-Yes?"

"Kasamatsu-senpai, there is something I've been meaning to tell you" you told him, slightly blushing yourself. "Can we talk somewhere...private?"

Unable to find his words, he nodded curtly at you as you smiled and grabbed his wrist. The sudden contact made his face burn even darker which was pretty impressive. His whole body turned plank stiff at your touch as you dragged the older player out of the gym and out of the sights of the other basketball players.

* * *

"I think this is far enough" you said as you and Kasamatsu came to an open area away from the gym. While you focusing on finding a secluded place, you never stop to notice Kasamatsu who was shaking nervously like a leaf on a windy day.

Before this, Kasamatsu never had a decent conversation with a pretty girl before and now look at him. He's being dragged by a pretty girl into a secluded area where she wanted to talk alone...with him! Kasamatsu just can't bring his nerves down. More than that, you were still holding his hand!

"S-S-Shirokawa-san, m-m-my h-h-hand..." Kasamatsu stuttered out as he looked away, unable to bring himself to look at your hand in his.

"Huh?" You looked down to see you were still holding his hand in yours. Even though you were a little disappointed, you released your senior's hand for his sake since he looked like he was about to die from blood rush.

"Sorry" you apologized as you waited for the black-haired point guard to regain his composure...or at least some of it.

"S-So, w-what is it y-y-you wanted to t-tell m-m-me?" he asked nervously and then it was your turn to blush.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now..." you began and took a deep breath before presenting your box of chocolates, stunning the poor, girl-weak captain.

"I like you, Kasamatsu-senpai" you confessed, lightly blushing a pinkish hue.

"W-W-Wha...!"

"I liked you for a while now and I hope you would accept my gift" you said, looking away in embarrassment.

There was an awkward silence and you had to look up to make sure Kasamatsu didn't run away while you were confessing. You lifted your head to see Kasamatsu frozen stiff in front of you, his face unimaginably red and his mouth agape like a stoned fish.

Yep, he was standing in front of you but not all there.

"Kasamatsu-senpai?" you called him out and he snapped from his frozen state, still nervous though. "Are you going to answer me?"

"W-W-Why m-m-m-me?" the nervous point guard questioned and you looked to him confusedly. Was he seriously asking you why you fell for him?

"Well, because I-" As you tried to answer him, Kasamatsu went off to some pointless rant.

"I-I-I mean you're friends with Kise and he'd be a better boyfriend than I could ever be. He's good-looking, has a career as a model, good with girls..."

As you listened half-heartedly to his reasons, you felt not discouraged but immensely... angry. You came all this way to confess to your crush and now he was explaining to you why you were better off with someone else. Unacceptable!

You snapped.

"Enough!" you said in a serious, commanding tone. The one you used to lead your old teammates with and it worked with Kasamatsu as he stopped abruptly in his speech. "Do you know how annoying that is?!"

"H-H-Huh?"

"I worked hard in making these chocolates and it took a lot of courage for me to visit you in your school and confess my feelings to you and you're telling me that I should fall in love with someone else? That makes me so mad!"

"I-I-I..."

"As a captain, you should know when to take responsibility, right?" Kasamatsu flinched when he listened to you questioning his position as a captain. "So, take responsibility and tell me straight whether you return my feelings or not!"

You inhaled deeply after your long, angry rant and you looked up to Kasamatsu stunned and speechless. You felt bad for yelling at him harshly but you really wanted to know. You didn't want the man you admired to tell you to leave because he felt that he wasn't good enough. You wanted to know what he really thinks. Does he like you back or not?

The awkward silence returned as neither of you exchanged anymore words. You were patiently waiting for the captain's reply and you felt way too anxious.

"...do"

"What?" You asked when you heard Kasamatsu said something in an extremely soft tone.

"I-I d-do..." he repeated his words, louder this time and you heard him perfectly clear.

You couldn't contain it. Your face broke into a large smile as you rush to wrap your arms around the blushing point guard, enhancing his blushing face tenfold.

"S-S-S-Shirokawa-san!" he said in shock but you weren't listening to him. Instead, you looked straight into his eyes smiling before leaning in for a peck on the lips. Kasamatsu's entire body froze when he felt your soft lips touch his nervous ones.

"...!" Kasamatsu gone speechless as his face puts Rudoph's nose to unquestionable shame. You smiled fondly at your boyfriend's shyness as you rest your head on his chest, his racing heart bumping rapidly against his ribcage.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, you make me so happy"

Your smile turned brighter and happier as you felt awkward hands slowly wrapping around you and you held onto the short-haired captain tighter in your arms.

Meanwhile... hiding somewhere in a bush near the newly formed couple.

"Wow, Kasamatsu-senpai is lucky. Shirokawacchi really likes him"

"I can't believe it, he didn't follow anything from the Internet"

"Maybe that's why he was successful..."

"Kasamatsu-senpai is amazing! You inspi(l)ed me so much! Yosh, I'(rr) do my best as we(rr)!"

* * *

**Kasamatsu-senpai was actually pretty fun to write. I have a soft spot for shy, awkward guys and this guy's interactions with women is just too much xD I read the Kuroko no Basket Replace I and seriously Kaijou is so...amazingly hopeless. Still, that's what makes them adorable :) **

**P.S: The last sentence I switched the Rs with Ls and vice versa seeing that's how Hayakawa-senpai speaks... **

**Anyway, next victim...ahem I mean cutie is Himuro. Hmm, I'm gonna need a lot of research on this one. Anyway, look forward to it. **

**See You Soon! **


	11. Valentine's Gift: Himuro

Guten Tag (German) my readers/friends. I'm glad you guys like my previous chapter and I hope this chapter will be just as successful. Fingers are crossed :)

Anyone who is still interested in requesting a Kurobas guy chapter, I still have 3 openings. I aim to finish this series by this month. The requested guys are...

**Kasamatsu** (completed), **Himuro** (Tada, you're here), **Takao**, **Wakamatsu**, **Sakurai**, **Imayoshi**, **Nijimura**, **Moriyama**, **Mitobe**, **Hanamiya **and a bonus **Momoi** chapter (not gay though, still not quite sure how to write gay fanfics)

Because I'm weird, here's my unnecessary replies to my wonderful reviewers,

**Bakamicchi**: Hurray for fangirling :D Why must Fujimaki-sensei make the guys so easy to fangirl over?!

**CherryPop0120**: I read that Himuro is a nice guy but is pretty manipulative to get what he wants...let's just see what I can do with that... so mysterious. Also, thank you for your wonderful PM. I'm not that great though :)

**kirika o7**: Hope I didn't bore you with my stupid story. I understand why Fujimaki-sensei's favourite character is Kasamatsu. He is just so precious :D

**jigokumamono**: YOU'RE WELCOME! Not to sound perverted but you can cuddle him and jump his bones xD Oh wow, to have the great Kurobas master giving me tips would be too much for my aching heart. Please, don't remind me of Himuro and Ren. I wouldn't be surprised if an eye popped out at the back of Himuro's head xD

**YoruKakei**: Wait no more because Himuro is here! Kasamatsu-senpai is just too cute!

Setting:** Present (Yosen High) **

Note:_**"If you see it's in bold italics, it means it's in a different language most likely English**_**" **

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET **Fujimaki-sensei would not like it if I did

* * *

You were damn nervous during the bus trip to Yosen High. Your knees were nervously shaking at the thought of getting to Yosen to confess to a boy for the first time in your life. And it was the American Japanese basketball player, Himuro Tatsuya.

It was embarrassing to admit that you like him to yourself and it was a hell lot more when you told Kagami and Alex to get advice and frankly, it wasn't very good advice.

"_What, you like Himuro? Seriously?! He always looks like such a downer" _

"_Oho, you like Tatsuya is it?~ He sure is lucky for getting such a cutie~" _

Seriously, how did any of that help you?

You let out an exasperated sigh as you waited for your stop to come around. In the mean time, you thought of a plan of confessing to Himuro. Even if he doesn't like you, he will still probably be nice and gently turn down your feelings which you wonder if that will help you and kill you. Maybe a little of both.

But what if he _does_ like you?

Your thoughts snapped when your body felt a sudden jerk and you saw that the bus has already stopped. The driver called the name of the stop and it was your time to get off. You grabbed your things and headed out the door, walking the rest of the way to the school. You gripped unintentionally tightly around your schoolbag, with a small red box intact within.

"Where is he?" you asked to no one in particular as you looked around the gym for the black-haired basketball player behind the gym doors. You really wanted to find him quick before people will start to think you're some weird stalker.

"Tsuki-chin? What are you doing here?~" a voice behind you asked, scaring you out from your hiding spot. You turned to recognized the tall purple-haired centre player.

"Murasaki-kun!"

"Eh, why is Tsuki-chin so nervous?~" Murasakibara tilted his head in confusion, looking down at his old middle school friend.

"I-I'm not, I'm actually looking for someone" you answered, looking away from the violet-haired boy's lazy gaze. "I was wondering where Himuro-san was"

"Hmm, Muro-chin?" Murasakibara looked up in thought. "I think he went out to get some fresh air~"

Your eyes brightened as you graciously thanked the tall centre player.

"Thank you, Murasaki-kun! Excuse me" You turned your heels to ran out the gym but Murasakibara stopped you with another question.

"Neh Tsuki-chin, did you bring me anything?" he asked with childish eyes and his finger touching his lips in hope for treats.

You smiled at the childish basketball player as you dug through your schoolbag and pulled out a box of mauibo treats. Honestly, you spoil him too much.

"I heard this is a new flavour"

"Ah, thank you Tsuki-chin~" Murasakibara quickly snatched his yummy treats from your hands and starts wolfing it down. You could watch in awe at how fast Murasakibara eats and never looks fat but you had a more important mission.

"Bye, Murasaki-kun" you said as you left the gym and Murasakibara simply waved you off.

* * *

It was official. You were fricking lost. You never realize the school could be so big and you were no where the gym anymore. You cursed your terrible sense of direction.

"Great, what am I supposed to do now?" you muttered as you leaned against a wall of a building. "Could this get any worse?"

"Hey, look who we have here"

Unfortunately, Lady Luck took your words too seriously as three students who looked to be delinquents suddenly appeared before you. They all had a creepy perverted smile on their faces. You definitely did not like the looks on those guys.

"Check out her uniform. She ain't from here" one of them noticed your uniform as you try to cover yourself from their lewd gaze.

"Aren't you a little too far away from home, kitten?" the tallest one asked you which frankly made you sick to the stomach.

"Kindly leave me alone" you asked them calmly but also rather coldly.

"Aw come on, have some fun" one of them said with a wicked smile. "I'm sure you won't regret it"

"I'm pretty sure I will" you retorted back bitterly but the delinquents wouldn't back down from you.

"Don't be like that. Come with us"

The tallest boy dared to grab you by the arm and made you drop your schoolbag, with your box of chocolates falling out. Out of self-defense (and anger), you harshly kicked him as hard as you can, knocking him down to the ground in pain.

"You little b****!" he cursed angrily as his friends went to surround you, blocking your escape. As one of them raised his fist to hit you, you closed your eyes and braced for the punch.

But it didn't came.

"Hey, who the f*** are you?!" you heard one of the delinquents rudely and angrily asked someone.

You opened your eyes to see Himuro as your savior holding the arm of your attacker tightly. He turned to you with gentle, worried eyes.

"Shirokawa-san, are you alright?" he asked you concernedly and you nodded in response. He then turned his attention to the three delinquents. You couldn't see but Himuro turned a deadly glare at the delinquents which frankly scared them like a couple of small kids.

"What do you think you trying to do?" his tone was so cold, it almost sends shivers down your spine despite it wasn't directed at you. You couldn't imagine how those guys felt.

"N-Nothing man! I swear!" one of them said, his wrist starting to hurt as Himuro tightened his grip on him. He cowardly pointed to the tallest member of the trio. "This guy wanted to take the girl, we were just following orders!"

Himuro didn't take it very kindly as he raised his free hand, ready to punch the lights out of this guy. That was until you suddenly screamed at him to stop.

"Himuro-san, don't!" you screamed to him, pleading for him to stop. "You might get in trouble if you get into a fight! Please don't risk that for me!"

You remembered clearly how strong Kagami can be when he throws a punch. If Himuro was his big brother, it was safe to assume Himuro was not someone to underestimate and if he does get into a fight he might get punished or worse, he might get suspended.

Himuro stared into your worried eyes. He knew you weren't afraid of violence. You won't be able to handle his little brother if you were. He knew you were actually worried what could happen if anyone found out he got into a fight.

You were worried for him.

Reluctantly, he lowered his free hand and turned to the three frightened delinquents. He turned a venomous glare at the three delinquents, freezing them in their place in unquestionable fear.

"Just get out before I change my mind" Himuro coldly said, releasing his death grip on one of the guys and the delinquents ran like puppy dogs with their tails between their legs.

Himuro regained his composure as you looked back at you, still on the ground in slight shock. Kagami told you once before that the black-haired shooting guard can turn very aggressive at times but that really startled you.

"Shirokawa-san, are you sure you're alright?" Himuro turned back to the gentle person he was when you first met him. You nodded embarrassedly as you reached for your schoolbag before getting up.

You then realized your Valentine's Day gift fell out when you dropped your bag and frantically looked around for it.

"_Where did it go?"_ you thought as your eyes scanned everywhere for it. Boxes of chocolate don't just stand up and walk away.

"Are you looking for this?" Himuro asked and your eyes widened when you saw the item in his hands. He grabbed your red box before you could have realized it.

"Yes, please give it back!" you pleaded to him. You didn't wanted this to happen. You didn't want your crush to find your Valentine's Day gift without confessing your feelings.

"Who is this for?"

You especially didn't wanted to hear that. It was too embarrassing for you to tell to your crush he was the guy you wanted to give those chocolates to after finding it himself. This is not how you planned it.

"I-I-I can't tell you! Just please give it back!" you desperately tried to reach for your chocolates but you cursed your short height compared to the ebony-haired shooting guard.

"Since you won't tell me who is this for," Himuro said with a casual smile but you could a see a hint of a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Maybe I could give to anyone I want, perhaps Atsushi"

What?! Murasakibara will definitely eat it for sure. All your hard work and courage will go down the drain.

"No, please don't!" you said, standing on your toes to desperately reach for your gift.

"Well, you refuse to tell me who is it for, I can take it that you're not going to give to anyone in particular"

Well, he's got you there. Kagami did mention that Himuro was a manipulative person but seriously? If you told him it was for him, you might die from embarrassment or rejection but if you don't, he's going to give your hard work to Murasakibara.

What can you do?

You let out a defeated sigh as you let your arms fall back to your sides. You have decided.

"Fine, you can keep it" you finally said as you hung your head down.

"Hmm?" Himuro stared at you with a raised eyebrow. Could it be that you given up already? Guess that guy wasn't important enough to you.

"I said you can keep it" you took a few steps back from him since you were pretty close to him whilst trying to get back your box of chocolates. "It was meant for you anyway..."

"Pardon?" Himuro asked. You said it in such a soft tone and he had to make sure he heard you right.

"I...wanted to give that...to you" you said louder but more hesitatingly. You kept your head down in embarrassment.

The long silence was intense. Your eyes were to glued to your feet which were fidgeting around. Now, that you think about it, there must be tons of girls in Japan that likes him. You can bet that there's a lot of admirers in America as well.

"I'm sure there are much interesting things to see than your shoes, Tsukiyo"

Your head immediately shot up when you heard the black-haired player called you by your first name. You then saw that Himuro was standing really close to you.

_Really_ close.

Your face heated up when you felt Himuro's hot breath on your face and his long bangs tickled your cheek at this close distance. How could you have not noticed how close he got?

"H-Himuro-san, you're kinda c-close" you said but you can't say you hated it.

Himuro chuckled lightly at your flustered expression. "I like to show my thanks to you for the chocolates"

With that, Himuro closed the small gap between you two and placed his lips gently on yours. You gotta say, he was an amazing kisser. His kiss sent shock waves throughout your body and you resisted the instinct of lifting your leg up like in those romantic movies. He was so gentle, so sweet but also so mysterious. You wondered if he got the skills from Alex but frankly you couldn't care less as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

Alas, all things must come to an end as you two separate from each other. Your face was flustered and pink whereas Himuro was pretty composed in this situation. You slightly envied his experience in these kinds of situations, being so used to kissing and close contact with a girl.

"H-H-Himuro-san..." you stuttered out nervously and you realized your position; your arms comfortably around the shooting guard's neck and his arms were wrapped around your waist without your knowledge. Your face turned deep red as you tried to escape. "I'm so sorry-"

Instead of letting you go, Himuro embraced you tightly as he rest his head on your shoulder. You blushed heavily as he whispered softly into your ear in his second known language.

"_**I like you, Tsukiyo" **_

You passed your English well enough to know what that means. Your face exploded in heat as Himuro kept his tight grip on you.

Well, it's not like you're needed somewhere else. You could stay here for a little while.

* * *

**I have no idea on this. I seriously have no idea if I got this guy right or not. I'm honestly lost. Himuro seems like a calm, collected guy but he has a major temper when it comes to certain things which he solves by punching people.**

**Anyway, the next one will be...TAKAO! If he were real, he'd definitely be my best friend!**

**See You Soon!**


	12. Valentine's Gift: Takao

Aloha (Hawaiian, duh) my wonderful readers/friends. I'm so glad for the continuous support :)

Here's my unnecessary reply :p

**kirika o7**: I deeply recommend you to read the Yosen vs Seirin match. Like all Kuroko no Basket matches, it's amazing! And Haizaki...it's probably going to end up angsty if you don't mind. OMG Kasamatsu does remind me of Yuta-kun!

**jigokumamono**: hmm... Himuro as a yandere...I can really see that! Me, a romantic? My ex would tell you otherwise :( I'm really terrible (I feel guilty). Apparently, I'm not all that boy-crazy so I rather have Takao as my most bestest friend in the whole wide world (lame attempt at being cute) Also, the Momoi chapter was actually an idea from another wonderful reader of mine in which Momoi gets a chocolate gift and the Kiseki boys get jealous...so even though it's for Momoi, the main fun are the jealous Kiseki boys :)

**The 11****th**: *blush* I'm no goddess, you flatter me too much. It would be some time before I could get to Mitobe but I really like him too. I'm honoured that you followed, favourite my stories and ME. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hmm...the failed punster, Izuki...interesting.

**Faye**: If I write for both, that would be one more...meh why not :) This is gonna be fun~

The request chance is now **CLOSED**! I even made the exception of accepting one more. But don't worry, you can try requesting again in my next series. The requested cuties are...

**Kasamatsu**(done), **Himuro**(done), **Takao **(Tada, you're here), **Wakamatsu**, **Sakurai**, **Imayoshi**, **Nijimura**, **Moriyama**, **Mitobe**, **Hanamiya**, **Haizaki**, **Izuki**, **Miyaji**, **Fukui** and a bonus **Momoi** chapter (not a gay one though, still clueless about writing those).

Funny how I originally placed the limit at 5 requests... Oh well, if it's for something I love, I don't mind the extra work :)

Setting: **Present (Shuutoku High)**

Note: **Tsukiyo/reader is a Pisces**

Here's another note...I read that Scorpios can be pretty possessive and jealous ;)

A lot of astrology talk here...

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET**

* * *

"_Neh, neh isn't senpai super cute?~" _

"_Too bad, your sign is completely incompatible with his!" _

"_Sign?" _

"_You know, your star sign totally doesn't match with his own" _

For the past few weeks, you heard a lot of your female classmates talk about a star sign love compatibility website and it lightly raised your interest. And here you thought Midorima was the only one that's crazy about astrology readings. Out of curiosity, you checked your star sign compatibility with the man that made your stomach spit out butterflies for a while now.

Takao Kazunari

"_You and your lover are perfectly compatible~ Congratulations!" _

You had to admit, you were pretty happy to hear that as you felt more confident in coming to Shuutoku High. At best, Takao thought of you as a fun girl to be around. Unlike the other confident, boy-crazy girls in his school, you were more down-to-earth and albeit shy when it comes to something you're not all that familiar or confident with.

Hopefully, you're confident enough to confess to someone you like without your friends. You took in a deep breath as you reached your destination. You quietly entered the school gym without anyone's notice. You discretely blend in your surroundings as you watched the team. Basketball shouldn't be this fun to watch but to you, it was a hell a lot more exciting than a Hollywood celebrity appearance.

You and Midorima weren't exactly the best of friends you were actually in pretty good terms with the talented shooting guard. He allowed you to be near him seeing how you were a fellow water sign. You knew how stubborn Midorima can be and he usually wasn't the type to depend on others. But seeing him now, training and cooperating with his teammates, you got to wonder who changed him for the better.

Not only did you admire Takao for everything he is, you were grateful for everything he has done.

You smiled fondly as you watched the black-haired point guard back slap the green-haired grump but your face heated up when you saw the most amazing thing ever in this gym...

Takao was wearing a hair band.

"_He...is so cute!"_

This is bad, you could see perfectly into his famous hawk eyes. You held your face in your hands, desperately wishing your cheeks to cool down. Unfortunately, somebody noticed your pathetic form and raise his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" it turned out the team captain, Otsubo noticed your presence and called out to you, snapping you back to reality.

Everyone else turned to look at you, making you wish you had Kuroko's lack of presence to save you. Unfortunately, life is pretty unfair.

"Shiro-chan?"

"Shirokawa"

"That freshman girl from the Seirin High!"

"Seirin? Why is she here?"

Well, you weren't unknown to the Shuutoku team but was it really a good thing?

"Umm...hi" you smiled sheepishly as you waved awkwardly at them. Midorima walked up to you and looked straight into your eyes with serious eyes.

"What is your business here, Shirokawa? Did your coach send you here to request a practice match?"

"What? No!" you waved your hands frantically. The Seirin gang didn't even know you're here in the first place. If they did, Kagami would definitely want to settle something between him and Midorima.

"I actually...wanted to meet Takao-san" you admitted shyly, hanging your head down in embarrassment. Out of the blue, Takao appeared and wrapped his around your shoulder.

"Hey, what are you and Shin-chan talking about?" Takao asked, tightening his grip around you and bringing you closer to him. This sudden contact caught you off guard and you were rendered speechless.

"..." you turned away from his face, face still flushed red. You wanted to talk, to say something instead of looking like an idiot but you just kept your mouth shut. Takao stared confusedly at you as Midorima watched you two and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Takao, take Shirokawa away from the gymnasium. She wants to discuss something with you" Midorima answered Takao's question for you as you looked up in shock. It was rare for Midorima to do something...nice.

"Midorima-kun..."

Takao turned to you for confirmation. "Is that true, Shiro-chan?"

Still shy, you instead nodded your head softly. Takao smiled at you as you were pulled by the wrist by Takao, following him out of the gym.

* * *

You obediently walked behind Takao as he walked to an unspecified destination. You then heard a soft humming in front of you and you carefully walked a little closer to the dark-haired point guard to take a closer listen. He was softly singing under his breath.

"Takao-san, are you singing?" you surprised him, abruptly stopped him singing his catchy tune.

"Ack!" He blushed lightly as he was caught red-handed. This was one heck of a day; first you saw Takao with a hair band, Midorima being nice to you and now you just heard Takao sing and blush.

What a day indeed.

"Ah well, there's a catchy song I heard and it's kinda stuck in my head..." he tried to explain himself and you couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"No, I really liked it" you said, smiling cheerily at him. "I wish I could hear you sing more often"

Takao looked at your cheery expression and he smiled sheepishly in return. He should have expected such a reaction from you.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Your smile fell and now you felt nervously shy again as you did back at the gym. You can't do anything while he was staring at you with those sharp, steel blue eyes of his. You have to do something about that.

_Bing!_ An idea!

"Takao-san, can you close your eyes?" you asked him kindly and though confused, Takao did as you say.

"Now, can you put out your hands?" you asked him again and Takao was getting really suspicious. Nonetheless, he trusted you enough to put out his hands in front of him.

"Like this?"

"Yes"

Now is your chance. You took in a deep breath as you took out your chocolates and gently placed it atop of Takao's hands. Surprised, the dark-haired player opened his eyes as you quickly duck your head down to avoid embarrassing eye contact. Takao saw the box of chocolates in his hands and your flustered ears.

"Shiro-chan..."

"I-I like you, Takao-san" you stuttered albeit as you kept your head down. Gosh, you could feel his gaze atop of your head. Unnoticed by you, the dark-haired boy was smiling like crazy trying his best not to laugh. Soon, his urge to laugh died down and he called your name.

"Shiro-chan~"

"Huh?" you lifted your head when you heard him call you and you suddenly felt a pair of warm lips brush against your forehead. Needless to say, your heart didn't take it very well.

"A-A-Ah, T-T-Takao-san!" you blushed heavily as you lightly touch your forehead where your skin met his lips. Your heart was racing like a racing horse on fire.

"Shiro-chan is so cute!" he smiled at your flushed red face. Takao tried his best to stifle his laugh when he saw your expression. You were too precious.

"B-B-But why did y-y-you do t-t-t-that?" you stuttered out nervously but Takao smiled cheerily at you.

"Well, I was aiming for something else but you moved your face" he told you which made you think.

"_Aiming for something else...what could he mean?" _Aiming at something else but you moved your face...maybe that meant he actually wanted to kiss you on the...

It was too late as this time during your train of thought did Takao surprised you and (finally) kissed you on the lips, wrapping his arms around your waist to keep you in place. Takao's kiss was so warm and made you so happy, just like him. If that simple kiss on the forehead made your heart beat like a hard-rock drum beat, you couldn't believe this kiss wasn't giving you a heart attack by now.

When Takao pulled away, he had to resist laughing at your expression. You were purely red in the face, eyes widened to the size of saucers and frozen stiff in his arms. This is too much.

"Shiro-chan is not very good in these situations~"

Snapping out of your frozen state and finally into your senses, you pouted angrily when you saw Takao stifling a laugh and you lightly hit Takao in the chest.

"You jerk, you're laughing at me!"

"No, I'm not"

"I bet you are in your head!"

The conversation ended when Takao just kept on smiling at you and you let out an exasperated sigh. Is this how you were going to spend your love life?

You took one more look at Takao's cheery smile and blush lightly. Maybe it won't be so bad...maybe you'll get to hear him sing again.

* * *

**Ok...I am no good with absolutely positive people. I never realized it but it can be so easy to be friendzoned by this guy. I thought through various ideas for this guys and most of them ended up with the MC/reader friendzoned. **

**I was right, if this guy were real, he'd definitely be my best friend...perhaps not by choice. **

**P.S: If you think it's out of character for Takao to sing, just watch Kuroko no Basket NG-shuu (ep 8, I think) or at least learn more about his seiyuu. I find singing Takao to be perfectly canon (Just listen to him sing Catal Rhythm by OLDCODEX) ;D **

**Anyway, next cutie...Wakamatsu! I know some people may not like Aomine but this guy must be the ultimate anti-Aomine fan. **

**See You Soon!**


	13. Valentine's Gift: Wakamatsu

Vanakkam (Tamil) my wonderful readers/friends.

In my effort to show how much I love my readers, here are my worthless replies.

**D1N0**: Thank you so much, I will not disappoint you :)

**kirika o7**: Well, actually Takao's seiyuu and his band sang the 2nd ending song of the show and that technically counts :p Wakamatsu isn't all that..."important" or "memorable" so I'm not too sure how to write for him anyway...I'll try my best

**Bakamicchi**: Why are all the lovable ones so easy to be friendzoned? It's kinda unfair. Thank you for thinking my chapters are kawaii :')

**CrystalBud**: Thank you so much for your very appreciated reviews. Each word made me so happy! I feel so loved *crying a little

**The 11****th**: Takao, you mean friendzoner :( nah I still love you :) OMG, I will never look at a carrot the same way again! Especially one with glasses! xD Hearing Takao sing makes me sigh with delight. His voice is so cool *sighs dreamily* Thank you so much for your kind words!

**ArtistinTraining**: Maybe I'm just a crazy otaku girl with nothing better to do xD Truthfully, I feel extremely guilty about making my readers wait so long so I update as soon as I possibly can. Thank you for your encouragement :)

**jigokumamono**: I can't wait for that swimming anime :) it looks so cool~ I didn't know he was also a seiyuu for one of the guys in the Uta no Prince-sama game, wow! True, it''s such a shame that guys like him can be so clueless but he is still so cute.

I like to remind my readers that they can **no longer request a guy anymore** BUT you can request again in the next series/situation (whatever you call this) after this one. Even the people who have requested before are allowed to do so, I don't really care :p I'll start a new series (still posting it here) once I'm done with all the guys requested by my readers.

Setting: **Present (Touou Gakuen)**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET**

* * *

Are you gonna be alright?

You were on your way to Touou Gakuen via the instructions Momoi texted you. She couldn't believe when you told her your reason for visiting after constantly asking (begging) you to tell her. For a long time, she had never seen you confess to someone and it was also none other than the pink-haired manager's senpai; Wakamatsu Kousuke.

"Eh! Tsuki-chan, you like Wakamatsu-senpai!? Really?!"

Honestly, given your current situation as the assistant coach of the Seirin basketball team and a student of Seirin High, you would have never been able to even talked with the light-haired centre player if it weren't for your childhood friends. When you coincidentally met up with them, you got to learn more of the famous Touou Gakuen basketball team. Compared to the apologetic mushroom, the (not-so) secretly sinister captain and your lazy childhood friend, you found Wakamatsu most eye-catching.

Sure, he's loud, hot-tempered and had major issues with your navy-haired friend but he was actually a nice, funny guy when he got to know him...you know, when he's not arguing angrily with Aomine. Strangely after that encounter, you couldn't think of anyone else but him. The light-haired senior occupied your mind for a while and you knew this wasn't about to go away so easily.

You carefully entered the gym and you saw the team on their lunch break. You saw your hyperactive crush yelling something you weren't quite sure but nonetheless he was still the man you're here for. While secretly watching your crush from afar (kinda like a stalker), Momoi suddenly surprised you from behind.

"Tsuki-chan, you're here!"

"Kyaa, Satsuki-san!" you squeaked, jumping out from your spot. Obviously the boys noticed you two girls and they were pretty surprised to see you.

"Eh, is that Shirokawa-chan?" Imayoshi said rhetorically since he was already sure of himself.

"Huh, oh Shirokawa" Wakamatsu acknowledged your presence which made you kinda happy if he weren't so...stupidly dense.

"Nice to see you all again" you greeted them politely although albeit shyly.

"Momoi, where is Aomine?" Imayoshi asked the cherry blossom-haired manager in response her smile fell.

"I couldn't find him and he's not answering his phone" Momoi replied sullenly. It was easy to tell Aomine's absence is not surprising but still wasn't great for the team.

"That arrogant jerk! Thinking he can whatever the f*** he wants!"

There goes Wakamatsu again with his spiteful rant about the lazy Touou ace. As loud and annoying as he is to his teammates, you actually found his loud attitude rather amusing and entertaining at times. It wouldn't be Wakamatsu if he wasn't shouting his mouth off.

"Momoi, weren't you supposed to find him?" Imayoshi asked her again.

"I couldn't find him in his usual places. He must be walking around somewhere"

"That's it!" Wakamatsu yelled out and got up from his seat. "I'm gonna find that no good bastard!"

With that, Wakamatsu angrily stormed out the door and went to look for the navy-haired student, leaving everyone else and nearly destroying your chance to confess.

"Wakamatsu-senpai, wait" you tried calling out to him but he ignored you and left. You sighed dejectedly when Momoi suddenly pushed you through the door, in the direction of the fuming senpai. "Satsuki-san?"

"Go after him. This is your chance" Momoi urged you, forcefully pushing you. You were nervous but nodded anyway and ran out the gym to catch up with the light-haired player.

"Momoi, what are you trying to do?" Imayoshi questioned the bubblegum-haired girl's motives in which she simply smiled gleefully at the team captain. She just wanted to give her friend a little push.

"This will be so cute~"

* * *

"Wakamatsu-senpai, please slow down" you tried to call out to the fuming senior as he walked aimlessly around the school, looking for a certain lazy-ass freshman player.

"That bastard Aomine! Who gives him the f***ing right to skip practice?!" Wakamatsu ranted angrily as he scanned through the area. You weren't sure if he was listening to you.

"Wakamatsu-senpai, I wanted to tell you something" you said but again Wakamatsu was barely listening.

"Gonna teach that blue-haired bastard some manners"

A vein popped up on your temple as you tried to keep up with the clueless player. As much as you love the guy, this was getting pretty annoying. You were trying your best to keep your calm, you really were but this guy was really pissing you off. You can understand why his fellow teammates would sometimes find him annoying. He just won't listen!

"Wakamatsu-senpai, please listen-"

"Where is that jerkass?!"

"Wakamatsu-senpai-"

"God, he pisses me off"

Oh, that is it!

"YOU BASKETBALL MORON, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME?!" You finally yelled out to him, rather angrily. "I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU I LIKE YOU!"

Finally, Wakamatsu stopped in his tracks. Shocked and stunned, the tall senior stood there frozen his place. You, on the other hand, were blushing heavily in a deep red hue from either embarrassment or anger. Most likely both. You saw Wakamatsu completely frozen so you gathered your courage and ran up to him.

Wakamatsu didn't resist when you grabbed his cheeks with your hands and pulled him down to your height. His eyes did react with complete shock when you hastily but gently brush your lips against his own. You never expected shivers to run down your back so quickly but you loved it for some reason. You tilted your head ever so slightly to deepen the kiss, trying to wake Wakamatsu from his shock. Your heart jumped a beat when you felt his strong arms nervously wrapping around your waist as you lowered your hands to his shoulders.

When the two of you stopped, you still held onto each other lovingly. Wakamatsu was blushing heavily to his ears as were you but to a lesser extent. You were more happy than embarrassed as you wrapped your arms around your new lover's waist. Everything was just perfect...when _he_ showed up.

"Huh, Wakamatsu and Tsukiyo? What are you guys doing here?"

Upon hearing that bored tone, Wakamatsu quickly snapped out of his dreamy state and immediately went on and glared at the disrespectful freshman.

"Aomine, you bastard! Where the hell have you been?!"

Wakamatsu released his grip on you to your disappointment and ran up to give the lazy navy-haired freshman a piece of his mind. You couldn't help but sighed exasperatedly. As adorkable as the light-haired player was, this was not something you want to get used to.

You turned to look at the overly enthusiastic centre player ranting angrily to his heart's content and smiled a little. Maybe for him, you wouldn't mind trying to get used to that.

* * *

**This seriously took longer than I thought. I seriously did not have a lot of ideas for this guy. Not to sound mean but compared to the others, he doesn't get a lot of screen time and I don't know much about him so this is basically the best I could do. I'll try to do better next time, though. Sorry if this is shorter than my other chapters. **

**P.S: If you saw the word "adorkable" that wasn't a spelling mistake. it's adorable + dork :) **

**Anyway, next up is...SAKURAI! Honestly, I prefer to call him the apologetic mushroom because it sounds unisex unlike his surname which sounds a little too feminine to me. In a team with guys like Aomine and Wakamatsu, I can understand why he seems so scared sometimes (poor apologetic mushroom) **

**See You Soon! **


	14. Valentine's Gift: Sakurai

Šalom (lame attempt at Hebrew) my wonderful readers/friends. You are all so beautiful to me :)

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE FRICKING LONG WAIT! I just started school again last week and I was bombarded with exams and it doesn't help that our annual Sport's Day is coming soon. I really wanted to update but I've been buried up to my knees in school work and preparation for sports events. GOMEN! T_T

here are my (super late) replies to my precious reviewers.

**CrystalBud**: Hmm...Do you mean like maybe the boys would confess their love rather than the MC? Interesting.

**kirika o7**: Sakurai is too precious. Every time I imagine someone saying "Gomen nasai" it's always Sakurai's voice.

**jigokumamono**: Dai-chan has such bad timing! Wakamatsu is too much for me. I can't really imagine Wakamatsu having a normal conversation with a girl. He is such a...guy xD An anime in which hot anime guys are usually shirtless on purpose... SCORE! I cannot stop grinning like an idiot.

**The 11****th**: I just have to add Aomine in this. I can't believe I wrote this! Baka Ahomine.

**Bakamicchi**: Thank you so much for your kind words :) I'm not really sure if I can make Sakurai into that out-of-character side of him because that only happens during basketball matches but I'll try not to make Sakurai whiny the entire time.

Again, I'm so sorry!

Setting: **Touou Gakuen**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET**

* * *

You lightly adjusted the bow on your box of chocolates as you walked down the road to the nearest school in the area. You were seriously nervous as every step you take brought you closer to your destination and to the cutest boy you ever encountered in your life. He's just someone whom you want to endlessly pinch his cheeks.

But it's not just because he's cute that attracted you to him. As a Touou Gakuen basketball player, you knew he was a skilled player and he is not someone whom you could push around on the court. Plus, in an environment with hot-headed idiots like Aomine and Kagami, it's nice to find a sweet, shy boy to save you from the so-called men.

Unfortunately, you weren't able to reach to the school on time as you hoped and by the time you got there, it was safe to assume that practice was over. Still, you went over to the gym in hopes that maybe...just maybe the timid brunette would still be there.

You carefully snuck you way into the gym and to your disappointment, found that no one was there. The lights were still on though and there were a few basketballs lying around on the floor. You guessed that the team just recently left and there was still someone cleaning up the place.

You let out a sigh as you walked deeper into the gym and picked up a random basketball. It was a pity, really. You were actually looking forward in meeting Sakurai today and hopefully voice out your feelings to him. Even if he couldn't return your feelings, you were more interested in visiting him today and talking with him.

Well, this was a bummer.

For old time sake, you mindlessly dribbled the basketball before leading yourself up for a 3 point shot. When the ball landed into the hoop, you smiled as you let the nostalgic feelings of basketball sooth your disappointment. At least basketball hasn't let you down.

"W-Who's there?"

You heard a voice behind you and you flinched in fear. Since this was after school hours and you weren't a student, you were technically trespassing on school property.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" the stranger said apologetically. It was strangely familiar.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trespass" you apologized back as you turned to bow your head in apology. In your haste, you didn't recognized who you were bowing to.

"Eh, Shirokawa-san?"

You immediately recognized that sweet, caring voice and looked up to see Sakurai looking right at you in front of your eyes. You almost couldn't believe it.

"Sakurai-san? Why are you still here?" you asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry, the guys left early, leaving me to keep all of our equipment"

"_Poor thing" _You thought though it's not like you couldn't imagine this happening.

"So, why are you here Shirokawa-san?" He inquired to which you fell silent. How are you going to explain to your crush the reason you came here was to confess your undying feelings to him?

"Um...I was just taking a stroll around Tokyo and thought I drop by to see your team since I was nearby" You smiled sheepishly on the outside but you were facepalming yourself for that ridiculous excuse for a lie. Your usual path was no way near Touou Gakuen. You had to take a bus here. What sort of sane man would believe something that lame?

"Ah, I'm sorry! Everyone has already left and you took the time to visit us. I'm really sorry!" Sakurai started apologizing to you again, frantically bowing his head over and over.

"_He bought it?!" _

"A-Aha, it's alright..." You faked a smile at him. It was a relief he believed you but at some point you hoped there was some limit to his gullible nature.

Regardless, Sakurai kept bowing and it was starting to get on your nerves. As you stepped closer to stop Sakurai from bowing, the soft-haired brunette lifted his head suddenly and actually knocked your chin rather harshly.

"Ouch!"

"A-Aaahh, I'm sorry!"

Due to the impact, you fell backwards onto the floor as your schoolbag dropped to the gym floor along with you, your things scattering all over the floor.

_Ok, that was really lame_

"Oh no" you regained your composure and tried to retrieve your scattered possession and Sakurai, feeling immensely guilty, got on his knees and started help you pick it up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he kept apologizing and every time you kept saying it was alright since it was an accident.

You couldn't help but let out a sigh. As much as you loved this part of him, you also hated it too. The timid brunette was 'moderately' confident on the court but he seemed to have little to no confidence outside of basketball.

Especially around you, you strangely noticed. If he could last a whole conversation without uttering an apology every five seconds, you would be so happy.

"Huh, what's this?" Sakurai wondered curiously. As you were too deep into your thoughts, you failed to notice as he picked up a red box and fell from your bag. Your entire body froze.

You completely forgot about that!

"_No, no, no, no! Not like this!" _

"Shirokawa-san, is this for m-m-me?"

Unfortunately, the cat was out of the bag –or in this case, box of chocolate – you shyly nodded your head as you kept your head down. This was not how you planned it. Not at all!

"It was not supposed to be like this" you muttered under your breath as you could swear your ears were on fire. Fortunately, you weren't the only one.

"S-S-Shirokawa-san, d-d-do you m-m-mean...t-this is for m-m-me?"

Taking a deep gulp, you courageously looked up to the young brunette who was blushing just as badly as you were and nodded affirmatively.

"This is not choco giri, Sakurai-san" you stated clearly but albeit shyly. "I want you to know of my true feelings"

After your rather shy confession, Sakurai's face exploded in red heat as he feels his head spinning from this shocking news. The short-haired brunette hung his head down and frantically ran his hands through his chestnut hair.

"S-Sakurai-san?" you panicked slightly. Was this what most guys do?

"I'm sorry!" Sakurai suddenly apologized to you, keeping his face focused on the floor. "I've never expected this to ever come true!"

"Come...true?" you repeated his words trying to understand him. To say that your confession was something that has come true...does that mean he actually thought about you confessing to him in his dreams?

"Sakurai, do you mean that..."

"A-Ah, I'm sorry! I'm in real big shock and r-right now I can't find the right words to say. I'm sorry!" the cute brunette kept frantically apologizing but you surprised him once more as you suddenly embraced him with your arms around his neck. You just wanted to wrap your arms around this bundle of cuteness.

"Silly Sakurai, you already told me how you felt~" you smiled at him and gave him a small peck on the his trembling lips. "This is a dream come true for me too!~"

Unfortunately, that small innocent kiss was proven too much for the fragile brunette's heart as once your lips brushed against his, his mind went blank and fainted in your slender arms.

"Sakurai-san?"

He didn't even try your chocolate.

* * *

**RANDOM REVIEW/THOUGHT**

Funny thing about Sakurai is that even though most people, including the audience, thinks of him as fragile, spineless character who is constantly being picked on by the more visibly dominant males like Aomine or Wakamatsu, I believe that Sakurai's character is a little more complexed than it seems to be.

As a fellow member, Sakurai has to learn to play along side teammates which mostly consists of narcissistic pricks who do whatever they f***ing like and being on the team proves that Sakurai isn't as fragile as his timid personality would make you believe. Even though Aomine has shown to have an insight to what going on with Kuroko and Kagami's strength, Sakurai had shown to have better awareness to the things around him and like Imayoshi, he sometimes figure out the hidden meanings behind the dialogues. Though, I'm not saying Sakurai is completely different from the rest of his team. Oh no, I'd say he has more in common with his teammates than what he appears to have, especially when it comes to basketball.

If I were to rate this chapter, perhaps a 6 out of 10? Because, since Sakurai's signature mark was him constantly apologizing for stuff that isn't even his fault, I tried my best to capture it. But, I'm still a little disappointed in this because I know Sakurai isn't just this whiny apologetic mushroom but I couldn't do much since I couldn't find a way to write in his more 'tougher' side.

There's my no good two-cents about this character. I truly hope to see him in the manga more often to see how much character development he can get or will he be just another side character only there when necessary? If you want to share your opinion or just want to rant a little, leave a review of the character, story or even review my review.

As an apology to my patient readers, expect my next chapter to come out in about two days! Imayoshi is next! Seriously, three Touou boys in a row...

See You Soon!


	15. Valentine's Gift: Imayoshi

Yad Doog (Good day backwards :p) yea, like I said I promised this chapter would be updated a lot sooner as a pathetic excuse for an apology for making you all wait for so long.

**CherryPop1020**: Thank you so much for your wonderful ideas!

**Bakamicchi**: Still it was a shame I couldn't add in his badassness. Well, I better try harder next time :)

**CrystalBud**: If you could recall my introduction chapter, I decided to make a 'Rainy Days' scenario series right after I finish up this series. So, I will definitely still be writing these love stories :')

**jigokumamono**: Sakurai is probably the cutest thing in Kurobas! (or maybe next to Nigou xp) It's hard to juggle school life and a fanfiction writer but I'll make it work :) it's something I love to do after all.

Setting: **Touou Gakuen** (Seriously, three Touou players in a row. I never realize how popular they were)

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET**

* * *

If you ask anyone what do they think about the Touou basketball players –especially the girls – they would swoon over the team ace Aomine, coo over the adorable shooter and squeal over the antics of the new team captain Wakamatsu. But, only the very brave (or the very strange) would dare try that with the infamous Touou senior, Imayoshi.

Honestly, you're not quite sure why he caught your interest. Who knows, maybe you like the way he smiled or maybe of how...unique his character was. Regardless, you were hopelessly head over heels over this mischievous cunning man. You're risking alot with this crush as it is, seeing that he's about two years your senior and he was probably going to college soon. This was a disaster love story set in stone.

But, the heart wants what the heart wants.

And because of that, there you were, heading your way to the gym trying to find the sharp-minded senior but sadly once you got there, you couldn't see him of his (creepy) cute smile.

Could it be that he already left?!

You took matters in your hands and asked the remaining club members if they knew where the dark-haired senior was.

"Imayoshi-senpai? I think he's studying in the library for his entrance exams" one of the boys answered. "He's been at it for a few weeks now"

Right, of course that was what he's doing all day. He has to be at his best for his entrance exams. He was the smart, hard-working, amazing student (that you loved), you should have known.

You thanked the helpful student before making your way to the library. On your way, you couldn't stay out of your head as you thought of the possible outcome of your future bold confession.

"_What would he think? It's so hard to figure out what's he's thinking most of the time. If he rejects me and then leaves me for college, my heart will be as broken as Humpty Dumpty off the wall"_ You really tried hard to shake off these negative thoughts but sadly, these thoughts were more than just possible.

"_On the other hand, if by some miracle he accepts my feelings..."_

In her train of thought, you failed to watch your surroundings and as you turned a corner, you accidentally crashed into a taller figure, your face bumped into the stranger's chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" you apologized quickly as you took a step back and bowed apologetically.

"My, isn't this a pleasant surprise"

Oh crap, that calm tone with a hint of mischievous laced within. Of all people in Japan, no the WORLD for you to bump into, it had to be him.

"Imayoshi-senpai!" in your embarrassment, your bowing got more frantic and apologetic. "I'm so sorry, I should have watch where I was going!"

"You're started to sound like Sakurai" The glasses-wearing senior commented, resembling the similarities of his two younger juniors.

"Huh, I am? I'm so sorr-"

"Please stop"

It just got awkward from there as you couldn't bring yourself to look at him straight into his squinting eyes. You were mentally cursing yourself in your head for getting into this situation. Not only did you bump into the smart ex-captain like a klutzy ditz but you also embarrassed yourself in front of him with your excessive apologies. This is not going well at all!

Luckily, Imayoshi was kind enough to break this awkward tension around you two. "So Shirokawa-chan, what brings you here to Touou?"

"Well, I'm actually here to find someone" You tried smiling casually as you answered, but a light pink hue stayed visible on your pale cheeks.

Imayoshi wasn't an idiot. No, far from that. He obviously remembered the date of this particular day and the subtle hints on your cheeks and your fidgeting figure certainly gave him a good idea to why you were really here for.

Question was...who were you looking for?

"_I would assume it's Aomine. They are childhood friends" _He thought as he tried to smile casually at her. It'd be a lie if he said he wasn't a little jealous. _"This seems to be her first time confessing" _

"If you looking for Aomine-san, I believe he's up on the roof again" the ebony-haired senior sighed at his rather disappointing junior.

"Eh?" You looked up to the taller student in confusion. Why would he think you were looking for your cobalt-haired friend?

Oh no, could it be...he thought you were looking for Aomine instead?! No, no, no, it's not like that at all.

"Well then, if there's nothing else, I'll be going. Good luck" he wished you the best as he proceed to walk away. You couldn't let this end like this!

Panicking, you quickly grabbed the dark-haired student's blazer sleeve without a second thought. This surprised both Imayoshi and yourself.

"Shirokawa-chan?" he raised a dark brow.

"I...um..." you tripped on your words. Not that you knew the right words to say at the moment. You just acted in the spur of the moment, how could you possibly logically explain your actions?

"Is there perhaps something you need, Shirokawa?"

"Um...well..." Your face was deep red as you contemplate on your next move. Were you willing to embarrass yourself to your crush? Then again, this could be the last time you can ever have a chance like this.

This was now or never

"I wasn't looking for Aomine-san" you told him, head hung down and fingers slightly tightening their grip. This was your last chance to confess. "I was actually...looking for y-you. I understand if you don't feel the same way and that you're leaving for college soon but at least I got to tell you"

As you were a heavy stare-down with your feet, blushing heavily in embarrassment. You couldn't see Imayoshi or his reaction to your confession. So you wouldn't have guessed Imayoshi's next moves.

You definitely did not expect Imayoshi to suddenly shake off your grip on his blazer. During the first few seconds, you would have thought he rejected you coldly if he didn't suddenly corner you to the wall in the next second, leaning his arm against the wall beside your head and standing a little too close for comfort.

Nope, wasn't expecting that at all.

"I-I-Imayoshi-senpai!" you stuttered out nervously. Your heart was pounding harshly against your chest as the ebony-haired player grinned down at you.

"Well, this is a pleasant turn of events" he chuckled huskily as he lifted your chin for your eyes to meet with his. "And here I thought you weren't interested"

With that said, Imayoshi went ahead and stole your first kiss. You were so glad there was a wall behind you for support or else you would have fallen to the ground in shock. You flinched when his lips touched yours and it was obvious that Imayoshi noticed it when you felt the corners of his lips tug upwards in a smirk. In fear of falling due to weak knees (or perhaps out of pure bliss), you wrapped your arms around his neck for support.

Maybe a little too soon to your liking, the both of you separated from your lip-lock. You panted slightly as you desperately tried to cool down your beat red face. Imayoshi watched you in amusement and chuckled under his breath.

"I'm willing to go the extra mile to make this relationship work" He kept his fore finger under your chin, cutting any way of escaping his gaze. "That is, if you would as well"

It hard to answer him back as the sly senior went in for another kiss but that was far from your mind as you eagerly return the kiss back.

* * *

**RANDOM REVIEW/THOUGHT**:

This was rather tricky because I see that this character has the potential to be portrayed as a bad guy except for the fact that he isn't really a bad guy. Like some characters I can recall *coughGinfromBleachcough* Imayoshi is a character that could be creepy in a good way or good in a creepy way (yes, there's a difference to me) and while he does seem to have the potential to be a really nice guy or even a romantic guy (don't get your hopes up fangirls) he seems to prefer being the sly and sneaky (former) captain simply because it's more fun winning matches by messing with the minds of every character he meets with.

What I find amusing is that it seems that he's not actually trying to be creepy, he just is as shown when he shown mild surprise Seirin refer to him as the "creepy glasses character" I'm sorry Imayoshi-senpai, I love you and all but with that face-tearing grin, it's hard not to think you're creepy even just a little bit.

If I were to rate my own story it would be...a 6 out of 10 cuz I tried my best to keep this guy in character whilst still making this a love story and it wasn't as great as I hoped it to be but at least it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. He seemed to turn out a bit too...I don't even know. I guess the reason why I can't write sneaky characters is because...they're very sneaky characters!

So yea...I just reviewed my own story for no good reason. Feel free to add your own opinion on the character or this story or even my own review cuz no one else understands your otaku feelings. Or... you just want me to shut up and write more stories.

See You Soon


	16. Valentine's Gift: Nijimura

Привет! (Privet!) my dear readers! I'm glad you all stuck around for my stories. With my new school schedule and after school lessons, I'm sorry to say that my updates may get slower. I'm so sorry! School sucks...

Anyway, my random replies to my reviewers! (cuz I want to)

**D1N0**: Aah, thank you! Imayoshi-senpai can be really cool!

**kirika o7**: I'm really sorry but since other people had requested other guys first I have a lot to write before writing Momoi's chapter. I'm so looking forward to writing it though!

**CrystalBud**: *joins in happy dance* I'm so glad you found them adorable! These guys are really fun to write

**CherryPop0120**: Well, Imayoshi was tricky to write but it was still fun. I kinda wish he appeared more often to get to know him better. Oh right, I forgot to mention who was the next victim...well I'm a bit late in telling you now... oops

**Sorii**: OMG, you read the entire thing?! I feel so honoured! I'm so happy you liked my stories :)

**jigokumamono**: These Kurobas guys are so hard to resist *sigh* I could not stop squealing while I was writing that particular scene. I couldn't believe I wrote that! (beginner at writing romance) but I'm so glad you liked it :)

I like to mention how much I appreciate all of my wonderful supporters, followers, and readers. Without you guys, I would have never had the confidence in writing these stories. Your support, no matter how little, matters a lot to me. **Thank you** :)

Setting: **Teikou** (back during middle school years) **Tsukiyo/You are in your second year **

This unfortunately, **does not follow the prologue**. But, I'm pretty sure some of you have already forgotten about the prologue anyway xp

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET**...how I wish though...

* * *

What could be describe as scary? Monsters, horror movies, bad hair on picture day? Well, there's something worse than all of that combined.

Confessing your feelings to your junior high crush who is going to high school in a few months. Oh, and did you mention he is the well-known former captain of one of the best team in Teikou history?

The one and only Nijimura Shuzou

Yes, you knew that he was your senior and yes, he was getting ready to leave for high school where everyone says your love life begins.

Where _his_ love life will begin.

At first, it was simply platonic admiration from afar and a small interest in the tall senior but soon, that small interest became an undeniable infatuation for the rather calm, serious male. But the sad part about this cliché romance is...

He probably thought you were an unimportant brat.

Being a third year and the responsibility of a good captain leaves him no time or chance for you two to ever interact for more than ten minutes. Sure, the words "Good luck" or "Congratulations" were exchanged between you and the ebony-haired senior before and after basketball matches but other than that, it was a wonder whether you could classify yourself as his acquaintance.

Why did you have to fall for him of all people?

You fell face first into your crossed arms on your desk as you waited for the last bell to ring. Honestly, you weren't too sure whether you wanted the arms of the clock to go faster and chuck that clock out the window so your confession won't ever have to come.

"Hey there, why so gloomy?" a female voice asked you and you lifted your head to see your closest friend and fellow teammate, Hina.

"Nothing..." you muttered your weak reply hoping she could not get so into it but no, the auburn-haired friend wasn't going to do that. Not by a long shot.

"No way, this is something big" she said, dropping to the seat in front of your desk. She scanned your face and with a Cheshire cat grin, she took a swing in the dark. "It's boy troubles, isn't it?"

The way you buried your head further into your arms to hide your embarrassment was a clear indication for the light orange-haired friend and her mischievous grin gotten wider (if possible).

"Ooohh, tell me who's the lucky boy?~"

"No. This is none of your business, Hina"

"Pllleeeaaassee" she pestered you with sugar-coated pleads and unending begging until your resolve crack and you reluctantly agreed to whisper it into her ear. This is a great disadvantage to being close friends with people like Hina.

The orange-eyed girl grinned happily as she leaned closer for you to whisper the name of your crush into her ear. Her eyes widened when she recognized that name anywhere.

"No way, you like Niji-"

Hina was abruptly cut off when you panicked and slapped your hand to her face, stopping her from announcing the entire class your crush, probably leaving a red mark on her face. This is why it's hard to trust friends –especially loud, mischievous ones- with names of your crushes.

"Sshhh, are you crazy?! You can't let people know!" you whispered into your friend's ears as you released your hand from the lower part of the auburn-haired student's face.

Yep, there's a red mark all right. Luckily, Hina didn't notice it as she was much too focus on you.

"Seriously though, him? I mean, he's cool and all but he's kinda scary. Plus, he's going off to high school soon"

"I know that. Which is why I picked this day because this is the best time to confess before he leaves for high school...and for the high school girls"

"Well, good luck then. We all know how much you need it. He always seem so calm yet so angry"

"Thank you for the pep talk, Hina. You're great help" you smiled sarcastically as the final school bell rang and everyone rushed out to go home or after school activities. "Well, it's now or never"

"Look at the bright side. If he rejects you, he'll be gone while you're crying your eyes out"

"Again, wonderful encouragement Hina"

* * *

"You mean...Nijimura-senpai isn't here?"

"I'm sorry Tsukiyo, but Nijimura-senpai and the other seniors left early to prepare for the entrance exams" Akashi told you calmly as the basketball practice went on. Luckily, your basketball coach allowed you to skip today's practice (only to make sure you were going to experience hell in the next practice session).

You sighed in despair. You should have guessed it, luck was never on your side, it just likes to pretend it was. Sneaky life.

You thanked the new red-haired captain and left the gymnasium, having utterly failed. You needed to sulk somewhere so you found a seat on a bench and lay your bag beside you. You just wanted to meet him today, was that so terribly inconvenient?

"_Could my luck get any worse?" _

"Well, look do we have here"

Shouldn't have asked.

Apparently, some ne'er-do-wells were passing by, skipping their after school practice and noticed you on the bench. They grinned, thinking they could have a little fun.

"Hey there, sweetheart. Why the gloomy face?"

What is up with people calling your face gloomy? Regardless, you weren't in the mood so you simply ignored their advances towards you and kept your head down. You did not need this right now.

The bold one, most likely the leader of the gang, did not enjoy your cold shoulder then noticed your school bag beside you. He smirked, knowing one way of getting your attention.

It surprised you when the three boys suddenly grabbed your school bag and tossed it to their leader. You tried to get it back but the boys were constantly tossing your bag back and forth between each other, away from your smaller hands.

"This is completely immature! Give it back!" you demanded your bag back. You had to, your Valentine's Day gift for Nijimura was in that bag.

"Relax, sweetheart. Have some fun"

"This isn't funny. Give it back!"

The boys kept ignoring you and continuing playing around with your bag. That was until, a loud commanding voice yelled out towards you and the immature bullies.

"Hey, you brats! What the hell are you doing?"

Everyone, including you, turned around in surprise of that loud voice interrupted the boys' fun. To your shock (and hidden delight), it was the third-year senior Nijimura.

"Nijimura-senpai" you uttered out his name. The black-haired player stood in front of the three boys in a calm pose but in his eyes, you could definitely see a flicker of annoyance in his eyes.

The immature trio also knew exactly knew who the dark-haired senior was. Nijimura was known as a tough captain and a scary guy who's not afraid of using violence on his juniors.

"Crap it's Nijimura!"

"Let's get outta here!"

And just like that, the three boys left with their scrawny tails between their legs and left your bag on the floor. You let out a soft sigh. As disappointed you were that you couldn't handle the situation yourself, you were glad to have your things back.

"Are you alright?" The dark-haired senior asked you nonchalantly and you nodded in response though at the moment you couldn't meet his shinning eyes. The way he suddenly appeared and saved you from those bullies was so amazing, so heroic...

Like a knight in shining armour.

"Oi, are you seriously ok? You seem pretty dazed"

You snapped out from your thoughts and blushed embarrassedly. You just fantasize Nijimura as your knight while said 'knight' was standing right in front of you with a look on his face.

"_I'm an idiot!" _

After a few awkward moments passed by, the two of you ended up sitting on a bench together. Nijimura was sitting next to you with a bored look on his face while you were fidgeting in your seat. Thankfully, the ebony-haired senior was kind enough to break the awkward silence.

"So Shirokawa, what did you want from me?"

"Huh?" You looked to him confusedly. What did he meant by that? "I don't understand"

"Akashi said you were looking for me earlier" Nijimura explained, telling you that he visited the gym earlier where the redhead captain informed the older student you were looking for him.

You wanted to slap yourself so hard. Of course it was because of Akashi. There was no way Nijimura could just magically realize that you were in trouble and came to your rescue. While finally clearing up that confusion, it somewhat disappointed you that Nijimura only came because of Akashi.

"Oh yea...I was" you admitted honestly but you couldn't muster the courage at the moment. As a keen observer, Nijimura noticed your hesitant expression and chose not to ask you about it...yet.

In an effort to change the subject, Nijimura started talking. "So, you're gonna be the new captain for the girl's basketball team"

That's right, you were. Despite your low average stamina and strength compared to your teammates, you were shocked to hear your third year captain chose you as the new team captain. As honoured as you were, you were slightly nervous of your new responsibility. What if you weren't good enough? Is your average talent going to bring your team down?

"That's right...I'm actually quite nervous" you laughed nervously as to try to lighten up the mood. "I don't think I'll be as great as Captain though"

"You dumbass"

Nijimura's blunt insult took you by surprise as you turned to the older student beside you. You saw that Nijimura wasn't the calm, serious senior he usually was anymore but an annoyed and slightly angry teen. You were really nervous. Did you say something that pissed him off?

"N-Nijimura-senpai?"

"I know you didn't get chosen because of your skills. I've seen you play. Compared to your teammates, you're a real average person"

"_Ouch, that kinda hurts" _You thought as you felt a light sting in your pride from Nijimura's blunt words.

"But, you're a hardworker and you have a level-minded head. That is just as important as any basketball talent" Nijimura told you matter-of-factly with a serious look. "You shouldn't worry about being able to live up to expectations, you idiot"

Even though Nijimura's words were less than kind, you knew he trying to cheer you up in his own serious way. It lifted some worries of your shoulders and was able to bring your spirits up. This is why you admired him greatly. This is why you respected him so.

This is why you fell in love with him.

With new found courage, you got up on your feet and had your Valentine's Day gift behind your back, clutching it tightly. This was your best chance.

"Nijimura-senpai, I know you think I'm this naive and silly little girl but I want to prove you wrong. I'm not that naive and I perfectly understand my emotions so I can tell you with no regrets" You took in a large breath before showing off your box of chocolate to him. "I really like you!"

The awkward silence returned again but this you weren't going to back down. You were standing your ground and waited for the ebony-haired senior's reply. You were not going to back down. As time went by and you were almost certain Nijimura was going to reject you, this happened.

"Argh, what took you so damn long?" he groaned, irritatedly as he suddenly placed his hand on your head, grabbing a fistful of your hair and tugging it upwards so you were closer to him than you ever were before. "Were you thinking of telling me right before I leave for high school or something?"

Even though his signature scowl was clearly on his face, you could faintly see a hint of a pinkish hue dusting his cheeks. Although, that was nothing compared to the bright red blush on your own face.

"You almost made me worry there" Nijimura began to smile but like most of his smiles, it's not a good thing. "You're gonna pay for that"

And with that, your first kiss was stolen in a blink of an eye when Njijmura crashed his lips upon yours in a dominant fashion.

Sure, he's kinda scary but hot damn, he's an amazing kisser.

**Extended Ending**

After finishing junior high, you began your new life in Seirin High. But, once in a while you get a text message and whenever you heard its familiar tone, your smile turns brighter than usual as you pull out your phone to read the message.

Riko tends to notice your cheery attitude and one Valentine's Day, curiously asked you about it.

"Oh, it's just a text message from an old senpai of mine. He's asking if I could meet him for Valentine's Day" you smiled as you read his text message but from the look on your face, the brunette could obviously tell he was more than just an old senpai.

"Really, what's he like?~"

Oblivious to Riko's sly tone, you answered with a dreamy expression. "He tends to be really scary and angry-looking most of the times" You told her but then sighed dreamily as you continued. "But he can be so precious and cute!"

Needless to say, Riko left that conversation at that with a confusion hanging around the air. Scary but precious, how does that make sense?!

* * *

**RANDOM REVIEW/THOUGHT (Warning, spoilers for people who hasn't caught up with the manga)**

Yea, I know I seriously describe Nijimura as scary a lot of times in this chapter but could you blame me? In the entire time he appeared in the manga, he was usually frowning or scowling and when he did smile, he just came back from beating the crap out of his junior Haizaki.

But on the bright side, he is definitely someone I could rely and depend on. While he seems really calm all the time, he was a very responsible captain and the fact that he was willing to give away his position as captain because since the worsening health of his father, he knew that he could end up emotional unstable and unreliable during the course of the basketball competition. So, he's smart, responsible but is unhesitant to beat the s**t out of his irresponsible juniors. Overall, I really like this guy.

To give my rating on this chapter, I have to say...7 out of 10 cuz seriously, I had fun with this chapter. I knew that Nijimura was not an openly cheery fellow and is usually scowling, I made sure that Nijimura wasn't this fairytale prince but was still able to make this into a love chapter so...I'm happy :)

If you have an opinion on this story you like to share, leave a review of how you felt or if you like to share your opinion on the character himself or my own review. I would love to hear (read?) what you guys/girls thought of this chapter.

Also, before I forget, the next victim- I mean lover boy is...Moriyama, the failed casanova! This will be very...interesting.

See You Soon!


	17. Valentine's Gift: Moriyama

Merhaba (turkish) dear readers. Sorry it's been a while but I have to admit...the characters from now on will be...interesting to write to say the least.

I seriously like to apologize for being MIA for a while and being inconsistent with my updates. To tell you the truth, the past few weeks have been rough on me and my family. A lot of...drama arise for me and I have been...how can I put it...emotionally conflicted and confused. They say life begins at 40 but I say drama begins at 16.

Anyway, my replies to my wonderful reviewers (cuz you're worth writing to)

**CrystalBud**: Thank you, I try to make sure each of them is a little different :)

**CherryPop0120**: I truly hope Nijimura-senpai could appear more often. It'd be so awesome!

**Bakamicchi**: So, you think Nijimura-senpai could be like Kasamatsu-senpai? That'd be so cute! :D

**jigokumamono**: Every guy in Kuroko no Basket is on my Bishounen list. No guy is safe muahahaha! ;D Seriously though, I'm pretty sure this is my second attempt at romance plus it was never really my forte.

**Mybfflisazombie**: As I said in my introduction, after finishing the whole Valentine's Gift series, I'm starting another series called "Rainy Days" but that's only after I'm finished with everyone's requests. So, please I hope you'd be patient.

**UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS**: Thank you so much! :)

**OnePiecefan202**: I'd love to know who's your first and second favourite :) I like Kasamatsu-senpai the most but Kise is very close~

**akashichin**: Thank you for your generous reviews. I'm really happy! :)

Setting: **Kaijou** (Present)

**WARNING**: A crazy, tired, confused teenager wrote this and decided to post this at 1:30 in the morning. Grammar and spelling mistakes coming your way. Once I get my head back together, I'll fix it immediately.

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET**

* * *

You were up the entire night before, endlessly racking your brain really, really hard this time. You just couldn't believe yourself. You were desperately trying to figure out what was wrong with you.

What was driving you so mad now? Simple. For Valentine's Day, instead of spending a quiet day to yourself like every other year, you decided to put your heart out on the line and confess to a boy. And worse, he's a crazy womanizer!

Or, at least a failed one.

Honestly, you weren't exactly fond of flirty, womanizing boys who spends their time wooing girls but there you were, making your way to meet the most openly girl-crazy guy you have ever known.

Moriyama-senpai

You recalled the first time being properly introduced to the tall senior clear in your mind. After taking a short glance at you, he opened his mouth and these were his first words to you.

"_No words could describe these feelings I have for you. This must be fate, destiny for us to meet" _

"_...P-Pardon?" _

You haven't heard stuff like that since watching some cheesy romance drama. You never imagine that a guy like that still exist in real life. But, unfortunately after saying that to you, he said the same things to another cute girl barely an hour later. As mad and irritated as you were at this girl-crazy senior, you could not say that he was a bad basketball player and a team player. Despite his unsuccessful charm with the ladies, the young shooting guard was able to unknowingly capture your heart with his sportmanship and strong will.

For a while, you couldn't push down your pride of confessing your love interest in the wannabe romeo but it was before long when your emotions starts to turn unstable and turn you into a flustering mess, especially when he tries to flirt with you.

You nervously got to the Kaijou gymnasium where you were sure the ebony-haired casanova was practicing with his teammates, whom one of them is an old former schoolmate of yours.

"Shirokawacchi!"

Speak of the devil.

As if right on cue, a loud call came from the court and you turned to see your old golden-haired schoolmate came running towards you. His sudden joy of your appearance slightly reminded you of a loyal golden retriever rushing to welcome its owner. Although, you kept that thought to yourself as the amber-eyed ace came your way.

"Kise-kun, nice to see you again" you greeted him in reply with a smile as the teen model stood in front of you.

"What a surprise to see you here!" he exclaimed with his bright eyes beaming at you. "Are you here alone? Is Kurokocchi here with you?"

You stifled a soft giggle at the blond's predictability and hope for a certain aqua-haired boy to keep his company. You should have expected that was the first thing he'll ask you once you got here.

"I'm sorry but I came here by myself" You answered him, smiling sympathetically at the obvious disappointment in Kise's eyes. Even with his new friendly seniors, he must have feel albeit lonely without any of his old friends with him.

Eventually over his small disappointment, Kise turned back to you in a quizzical fashion "That aside, it's not that I'm not unhappy with your visit Shirokawacchi but why are you here?"

"Well...um..."

it was hard to know what to say at the moment without blowing your secret mission. You hoped that someone, anyone could save you from this situation.

"Oi Kise, stop messing around and get back to practice!"

As though your prayers were answered, a young senior suddenly flew out of nowehere and kicked Kise right the sides. The way the poor blond was slightly tearing up from that attack made you cringe just a little bit. Just because you wanted a distraction, you didn't wanted the poor golden-eyed fellow to get hurt. Still, you weren't about to kick a horse in the mouth so while the short-haired captain was yelling at his new junior player, you discreetly left their sights in search for a particular dark-haired (failed) casanova.

It was easier to find him than you expected because after a quick look around the gym, you immediately found who you were looking for but what you saw was not what you thought (or wanted to) you see.

"You beautiful ladies simply take my breath away. It was like the stars are perfectly aligned just for us~"

Once you found the dark-haired shooting guard, you saw that he was attempting to woo a couple of girls whom you bet were actually here for a certain popular blond (who was currently being violently punished by their captain).

While obviously the scene irritated you to no end, it's not like you weren't expecting this from him. Afterall, this is how you took him to be; a constantly flirty character with a knack of spouting out bad pick-up lines.

You sighed exasperatedly as you boldly took a few steps forward towards the so-called ladies-man and the girls. Moriyama sensed your presence and turned his attention to you. This gave the two girls a chance to flee from the scene, trying to escape the casanova's lame attempts at picking up girls. At least that problem is gone.

"Hello, Moriyama-senpai" you greeted him nicely as you fought back the irritation you felt earlier.

Once again, Moriyama took a short glance at before suddenly his dark hair and looked to with a certain sparkling glint in his eyes.

"No words could describe these feelings I have for you. This must be fate, destiny for us to meet~"

"P-Pardon?"

His words shocked you frozen into the place you were standing as you soaked in his words. Those were the _exact _words he told you when you two first met, word for word.

A thought ran through your mind like a desperate warning beacon. Could it be that this flirtatious man forgot who you were and accidentally used the exact pick-up line when you first met him?! If so, how many other girls have he used this besides her? Would it kill him to use some originality?

Furious, you roughly grabbed the front fabric of his shirt and walked towards the exit, away from curious eyes watching, dragging the confused Moriyama along.

* * *

"H-Hey, where are we going?" Moriyama asked, trying to pry your fingers from his shirt. Although he was stronger, the strength you obtained from your anger didn't waver at all and contiously dragged him to a isolated area with no worries of any passing student or teacher.

When the close is clear, you finally turned your attention to the confused senior you dragged. You gave him a hard, mean look as he gulped down a lump in his throat. Did he honestly forget who you were?

"Do you remember me, Moriyama-senpai?" you asked him straightforwardly. There was no use in beating around the bush.

The tall shooting guard looked at you with shock. "Huh? Of course, I do. You're Shirokawa, the assistant coach to the Seirin team. We met before"

His answer lightened your mood a little but confused you even further. "But if you knew who I was, why did you say the exact same thing when we first met?"

Moriyama looked to the ground, slightly flustered at this situation. As confident as he was when spouting out cheesy love quotes from the internet, the boy was terrible at improv and at the moment unable to find coherent words from his jumbled-up mind. In the end, he was inexperience as his fellow seniors on the team.

You, on the other hand, was rather impatient of his answer. You bravely took steps towards him and looked straight into his dark eyes, surprising the taller boy.

"Seriously, am I not worthy enough to at least get a different love quote than when we first met?" you asked with your eyes flashing a glint of hurt. "Am I not worth the trouble?"

As you gave up and looked away from your crush, he suddenly surprised you as he quickly grab your shoulders and forced you to face him again. You noticed he was serious for a certain reason.

"What? Of course you are!" he said clearly and unhesitatingly, making your heart miss a beat. He had never shown such a serious face outside of the court to you before. It was...enticing.

"The only reason I use that quote is because it was meant for you! I have never met any girl who suited those words better than you!"

You felt your heart beat as fast as incoherent hard metal music. If this was another flirtatious attempt to get a girl, this one might have actually _work_. But the flustered honesty in his words made you think that there was some truth in his words. Where was that overly confident flirt that says the most corniest things that you were sure Romeo wouldn't use.

"Moriyama-senpai...could you mean that..."

"I...I can't explain it. I never found anything like this in the internet" The dark-haired shooting guard said, confused on how to approach the situation. "I don't know what to do"

There you saw it, Moriyama without the cheesy pick-up lines or the ridiculous flirtatious attitude and with a face red as Snow White's apple. This was an inexperienced boy with no skills of talking with girls without a computer. This was...

The one you fell in love with.

With a smile, you reached for the box of chocolate in your bag and gracefully handed it to him. The ebony-haired senior stood there in his confused state, his mind in a disarray. You held back your urge to giggle at how strangely adorable this was to see the infamous flirt tongue-tied

It was kinda nice having an advantage like this.

"I guess there's some truth in your words, Moriyama-senpai. Words cannot describe these feelings you and I have"

Thus, you begun your relationship with the awkward casanova with an unexpected kiss on his stiff lips.

**Extended Ending**

Like any nice girlfriend, you went to visit one of Moriyama's matches as a normal spectator. Since the odd confession, your relationship was been going surprisingly well...with a few faults.

"Hey Tsukiyo, isn't that your boyfriend? What is he doing with those girls?" your friend whom you brought along informed you of your 'sweet' boyfriend's actions "Is he flirting with them?!"

"...that flirtatious jerk!"

A few _big _faults.

* * *

**RANDOM REVIEW/THOUGHTS**

My goodness, I never thought that this guy would be so hard to write for. Before writing a chapter, I usually go over the manga and anime to find out all I can about this guy so I could keep him in character as much as I can. Because there is not a lot of character development on this guy, it was hard to keep someone in character when I'm not even too sure about his character.

He seems to be a nice senior who seems to be trying to find a girlfriend and takes love advice from the worst possible source...THE INTERNET. But without the internet he's basically on the same level as his fellow teammates but he is serious about basketball (duh) and he's an exceptional player (basketball player I mean)

I love pointing how much he sucks as a casanova xD

To give this a rating...I give this a 4. I'm seriously disappointed and frustrated with this. Nearly 3 weeks and this is best I could do?! Man, I suck! I'm gonna sulk in a corner for a while now.

Ok, next up is...MITOBE! I already started on his chapter so hopefully I will be able to post it up a whole lot more sooner than this one.

Also, I have started watching a new anime which is a little different from Kurobas. And by that, I mean it's completely different! It's a psychological thriller called "Monster" and it sends shivers down my spine in the such an awesome way! Those who enjoyed Death Note who definitely enjoy this. Granted, I have only watched 5 episodes and occasionally it gets slow but I'm still watching it. Don't worry, I'm not going to forget about this fanfic. I just love psychological thrillers so much!

See You Soon (I'm sorry T_T)


	18. Valentine's Gift: Mitobe

Konnichiwa, my sweet readers. Today's chapter is gonna be an interesting one because it's... MITOBE!

To my darling reviewers (cuz you all are just so sweet)

**OnePiecefan202**: We definitely think alike, it's like crazy! :D Mitobe is always fun to look at in the background!

**CherryPop0120**: Thank you for waiting this long for my super-slow update! Seriously, thank you! I have 6 requests left which I wrote down there before the disclaimer.

**Mybfflisazombie**: Many people usually miss the introduction but I understand :) Thank you so much for your generous compliment and rating :') Moriyama-senpai (and most of the Kaijou boys) can be so hopeless with girls. I just finished reading and watching Monster and seriously...wow.

**jigokumamono**: I know, poor Moriyama-senpai but at least we still love him :) and I agree that not all KnB guys are bishies but Papa and Okamura's personalities are just so funny I simply can't dislike them.

**CrystalBud**: Thank you so much for saying (writing?) that! I feel so happy that you liked it :)

**akashichin**: OMG, are you serious?! Sakurai and Haruka are the same voices?! I knew that Takao and Makoto had the same voice actor but to think Sakurai and Haruka...wow. The problem with the slow update sometimes it just I can't help internally squealing at what I just wrote and it can be emotionally draining...how lame of me...Anyway, I really glad you like my stories!

**Alina97**: Ah, please don't die! I would really be sad to have such a nice reader like you die because of me T_T But really, since morning? I'm so honoured you took the time to read my entire fic! Thank you!

**AceBuddyX**: Wow, you read the entire thing?! I'm so honoured! Thank you so much! :)

**thefictionfreak**: Hanamiya is one of your favourites you say? From your profile picture, I would assume that Akashi is one of your other favourites. He's one of mine anyway :)

Just a recap of my progress with my reader's requests

**Kasamatsu (complete), Himuro (complete), Takao (complete), Sakurai (complete), Wakamatsu (complete), Imayoshi (complete), Nijimura (complete), Moriyama (complete), Mitobe (Here you are!), Hanamiya, Haizaki, Izuki, Miyaji, Fukui** and a bonus **Momoi **chapter.

Setting: **Seirin** (Present)

**Note**: Tsukiyo/You have a heart condition. You're not dying, you just have a weak heart.

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET**

* * *

_Ba-thump! Ba-thump! _

Maybe it was his strong silent stature or perhaps it was his cute, soft side towards his friends. Either way, you couldn't help but fall for the tall but silent hook player Mitobe.

You couldn't help but stare dreamily at Mitobe as he practiced hard with his teammates. Your eyes were trained solely on him as you sighed internally with a smile.

You couldn't answer how long you had this crush on the tall silent senior nor could you answer what exactly made you realize your feelings for him. All you were sure of was that you were absolutely smitten with the kind, gentle man that was Mitobe.

Plus, maybe there's always a certain charm that the tall silent types have.

But there way a small problem as talking with the silent senior and that was his signature trait; simply not talking. As much as you loved this handsome player, you had to wonder what he's thinking about behind those beautiful, dark orbs of his. How would his voice sound like? Is it kind? Deep? Soothing?

Regardless, you were determined to confess your love to him one way or another and looking at the bright side, there's no way he could reject you... verbally that is.

_Ba-thump! Ba-thump! _

You clenched your fragile heart lightly, trying to relieve the slight pain in your chest. You haven't check with your doctor for your weekly examination yet and perhaps the anxiety of your nerves was albeit much for your heart to handle. But, no matter what, you were going to tell him.

"_I have to do this!"_

You waited for the right time to confront him as it was still basketball practice. During this time, you watched in admiration of Mitobe's beautiful defense. At one point, you thought that you might seem a little creepy constantly watching the tall centre player practice.

Finally, the boys were given a small resting time to give their aching muscles and bones a break. To you, this was your last chance of the day to give your token of affection to the dark-haired senior. With said token hidden in your schoolbag, you rushed to the tall senior's side.

"Mitobe-senpai!" you called out to him, grabbing his attention. The older student quickly turned his head in response to his name called and noticed you hurrying to his side. He nodded at your presence.

"Um...that was really good practice" you started off shyly. "You were really amazing today"

Mitobe didn't reply verbally but he did response to your compliment with a kind smile on his face and a small nod of his head. Perhaps your eyes were deceiving you but you could have sworn you saw a light pink colouring of his pale cheeks.

You let the silence engulfed the two of you for a while before you could work up the courage to confess. Mitobe looked at you in concern as you fidgeted slightly in your place. Your nerves and anxiety was making it hard for you to breathe.

"Um...Mitobe-senpai, there is something I wanted to tell you. I actually wanted to give y-"

"Hey guys!"

Your one-sided conversation with Mitobe ended abruptly when Koganei suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stunned you speechless. The cat-like senior stood between the two of you, oblivious to how he interrupted your attempt at a confession.

"What's up?" the brunette asked in which you hastily shook your head in embarrassment.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" you said quickly, waving your hands frantically in front of him. You couldn't believe you almost got caught confessing. And it was Koganei of all people! He could have blurted that out to the whole gym in surprise if he had heard your confession.

"_That was close! What do I do now?" _

_Ba-thump! Ba-thump!_

The pain in your chest continued and soon you started breathing in short pants. Your mind got fuzzy. You knew this feeling well. This is what happens when your emotions becomes too much for your heart to handle.

"Hey Shirokawa, are you okay? You seem pretty pale today" Koganei asked you concernedly. It seems like you weren't feeling well today. All the struggling emotions and stress was getting to you and you were started to feel light-headed.

"A-Actually...I feel...I feel a little..."

With that, you felt your knees gave out under you and you collapsed onto the gym floor. You heard your friends voicing their concerns as you saw their feet scurried to where you lay. Then, you felt your body being easily lifted by someone and was suddenly running with you in his arms. Though you didn't know who it was, it was...comfortable and warm in his arms. Finally, your eyelids fell and you fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

You groggily opened your eyes and saw a rather familiar ceiling. You slowly regained your consciousness and realized you were in the school's infirmary. You been here a few times before due to your condition so the room was no unfamiliar territory.

"W-Why am I...!" You questioned yourself when you suddenly recalled the incident in the gym. How humiliating! You fainted from fatigue in the gym in front of your friends...and _him! _

"I'm such an idiot! How can I possibly tell Mitobe-senpai my feelings now?" you cried, having a strong urge to hit your face with something. Unable to do such a thing at the moment, you settled with flopping back down onto the infirmary bed which then you noticed someone was sitting by your bed, watching you.

"Kyaa!" You shrieked lightly as you saw Mitobe sitting down beside your bed, looking as surprised as you were. How long has he been there? No wait, you believe that Mitobe was most likely the one who carried you since he was the closest and because of his caring nature, he waited for you to regain consciousness.

"M-Mitobe-senpai, were you here the whole time?!"

With a blush on his face, you felt your embarrassment exploded along with your humiliation. He heard you! You never wanted him to find out like this! You wanted it to be sweet, simple and hopefully memorable. At least, it was memorable but not in a good way. You wanted to cower underneath the sheets and pray this was all just a terrible dream and the next thing you'll know you're still in bed at home. But, you yourself knew that wasn't going to happen. This was real.

"M-M-Mitobe-senpai, I'm completely understand if you don't return my feelings" you said to the silent man, hoping to clear the uncomfortable air between the two of you. "I never wanted for you to find out this way. Not at all"

You couldn't bear to look at the dark-haired centre player so you had no clue to what he was thinking. You wanted to wrap this up before you say anything unnecessary or too embarrassing.

"That's all I want to say to you, Mitobe-senpai. If you want, you can leave now. Thank you for bringing me here and watching over me-"

You were cut off when a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around you and brought your head close to Mitobe's chest. The blood came rushing to your face and even to your ears as you felt the warmth of his body on yours. You wanted to push him away to save youself from embarrassment but then, you heard it.

_Ba-thump! Ba-thump! _

The sound of the quiet senior's heard resonated through his chest and into your ears. It was beating as fast as yours whenever you're with Mitobe. Does Mitobe's heart do the same when you're around him?

You looked up to see Mitobe's bright blushing face looking down at your face. He knew that you could hear his heartbeat and he knew that you could understand him without the need of words or noise.

You smiled brightly at the wonderful boy as you wrap your arms around his waist. With all the courage you could muster, you took a chance and pressed your lips gently on his own in a shy kiss. The ebony-haired hook player almost fell back in shock if it weren't for your arms tightly around his waist. Once he got over his shock, Mitobe closed his eyes and leaned in towards you, returning your affections. The two of you savored the sweet moment before parting away, arms still wrapped around each other.

No words needed to be exchanged, it was never necessary. All you needed was the soothing sound of your heart beating as one with his.

* * *

**RANDOM REVIEW/THOUGHT **

I honestly can't say anything bad about Mitobe, maybe perhaps the fact he hasn't say anything for me to hate him...or said anything at all for that matter. Since finding out his big family, I'm guessing he's used to keeping quiet while helping around his house and does the same thing to his teammates whom he thinks are like a family as well. The fact he could cook, take care of younger kids and express his emotions in hilarious ways makes me melt inside. Still, there's a certain curiosity about that silent man that intrigues me. It makes me wonder to what he could be thinking about in his mind.

...Also, I may or may not have a certain soft spot for tall and silent guys with a cute side to them. It makes them seem so strong and reliable while being as adorable as a puppy~ awww. Whoops, sharing too much information xD Always keep an eye out for the silent ones.

I would give this chapter a...7.5 out of 10. It was really fun writing for Mitobe. I won't lie that writing for him was easy since I pretty much had to write a one-sided conversation but this ended surprising romantic and fluffy. Plus, seeing how I made sure that Mitobe didn't make a squeak in this chapter. I'm pretty happy.

Next up, we have... Hanamiya Makoto...wow. He can be a scary guy...This will be very interesting I presumed. Look forward to that and don't forget to leave a review cuz I love to know how my readers feel. Feel free to leave any kind of thoughts or opinions in the review box. I'd love to read about them :)

See You Soon!


	19. Valentine's Gift: Hanamiya

Greetings, my fellow Kurobas fans and wonderful readers. I hope you all are having a nice day. If not, I'm here for you :) Everyone has rough days but that just means a wonderful day will soon come your way!

To my darling reviewers:

**moonlight phonex101**: Oh, Mori-senpai he was so amazing in Ouran. I wished he had more screen time. Imayoshi-senpai actually kinda remind me of Kyouya-senpai.

**CrystalBud**: That is a really nice rating you gave me. But I guess I'm my one worst critique :p

**ANIME LOVER OTAKU**: I really want to write Teppei but I already said the request box is closed. But, I'm actually letting my readers decide whether I should write it. More details after the story (That means it's all the way down the page)

**jigokumamono**: Mitobe is such a MitoBABE! Sorry, sorry, couldn't help myself. He is just sooo CUTE! :D

**OnePiecefan202**: He kinda scares me too but his hair is pretty nice. For me...I really like his name for some reason.

**LovelyAria**: Thank you for saying (writing?) that. I'm really happy you like it!

**CherryPop0120**: It truly is a shame but I still love Mitobe-senpai anyway~

**Xxdreamergirl95xX**: *blush* A-Ah please don't, you flatter me too much! I'm so embarrassed! It truly is a shame that usually people focus on the popular guys and even though it was kinda difficult, I really enjoyed writing for these unappreciated guys. Haizaki will definitely be interesting to write that's for sure. I'm so glad you liked my stories :')

**AceBuddyX**: Thank you so much for your comment. I'm so happy you liked it :) Here you go, Hanamiya! I hope it isn't too disappointing.

**thecoldforest**: Yay, a fellow Mitobe lover! :) Thank you for taking the time to review I really appreciate it :)

**KHRLover1997**: Thank you so much for saying/writing so. I'm really glad you liked it :) It makes me really happy!

**UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS**: It's alright, I'm just happy that you reviewed at all. I'm really touched :)

Setting: **Kirisaki Daichi High** (Present)

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET OR ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL**. I'm just a bored, rather crazy Kurobas fan.

* * *

Nerves were getting to you as the strength in you knees began to waver. You began to question your sanity at this point as you make your way through the alien hallway. What exactly was the reason to abandon your comfort zone and enter a new and rather terrifying territory?

Love, apparently.

But what else could you do? The man you wanted to confess your feelings was none other the infamous Hanamiya "Bad Boy" Makoto.

Alright, calling the ebony-haired point guard bad would too much of an understatement. Not only did he lead a team of corrupt, deceitful basketball players, he injured your senior terribly and had not shown a glance of guilt for it.

But, you believed there must be a hint of a good man in that cold, seemingly heartless persona of his. No matter how sadistic he may come across, no matter how matter times he himself proved he was deceitful, he was still a human being.

That's what you clung onto whenever people or you yourself questioned your feelings for the rather sinister man. As scary as he was, you couldn't deny that his intelligence and tactics were amazing and when you two made eye contact during your match with his team, you couldn't bring yourself to look away from his dark, devious eyes. Your heartbeat quickens whenever he smirked in your direction.

Right then and there, you caught in his inescapable web.

You walked through the unfamiliar halls of Kirisaki-Daichi High, tightening the grip on your bag. Every part of your brain was telling it was basically emotional suicide and you would be safer in a slenderman game than in this school.

You abruptly stopped when you heard footsteps coming from the other side. Panicking, you hid behind a corner, hoping nobody would find you. The students of this school would obviously questioned why a girl from another school would all the way to this one. You couldn't let yourself get caught.

When you heard the students' footsteps going faint, you let out a sigh of relief. "That was close"

"My, my, look who we have here?"

You almost screamed in shock when a voice suddenly come up from behind you. But, when you turned to meet the eyes of your surprise greeter, your voice got caught in your throat and rendered you speechless. You could only scream out in your head.

"_Hanamiya!" _

"You're that girl from that Seirin team" The ebony-haired senior smirked at your shocked expression. "Aren't you a little faraway from your friends, little girl?"

The way he was trying to put you down by calling you a little girl was rather insulting. Did he think that you were helpless without the safety of your taller friends. He was trying to break you down with his words but you won't give in so easily. You swallowed your fear and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I'm not a little girl, mind you. I can protect myself" you retorted confidently enough to him, fire burning in your eyes as you stood your guard. "I came here with a valid reason"

Hanamiya's smirk twitched upwards at your spurt of confidence just now. You raised his interest as he asked you "Oh? And what reason would that be?"

You hesitated on the spot as you turned your head away from the dark-haired sneak, unwilling to answer his question. You couldn't answer it yourself because you were still rather conflicted. Up until this moment, you questioned whether this man was worth the emotional pain that was sure to follow. He represent everything you despise in sports; dishonesty, bad sportsmanships, intentional harm towards a fellow athlete.

But yet, you found yourself completely entranced by the older man now in front of you. Was this the charm of a bad boy? The adrenaline of being with someone completely dangerous and untrustworthy?

Distracted by your thoughts, you failed to notice that Hanamiya was watching your every move and expression you make. Growing impatient, he noticed the tight grip on the schoolbag you were holding and had a wicked idea. With your head turned, the sly point guard skillfully snatched the bag from your hands and shocked you back into reality.

"My bag!"

"What's this now?" Hanamiya looked through your bag and saw the box of chocolate you brought with you. The dark-haired senior continued with his smirk. "Is this your reason for visiting? Who is this for?"

"I..um..well..." you couldn't think of the words to save yourself in this situation. You were a deer caught in headlights and all you could do was look away from his face and let the rising blush engulfed your face.

Now, with an IQ of a 160, Hanamiya picked up the signs you were showing very easily and his eyes glint with the satisfaction of knowing he was the one was making you nervous. He was the cause of the blush on your face and he was the one who made your fragile heart race.

"You're a smart girl, aren't you? You knew of my reputation and the things I have done" you heard him say in a rather calm tone of voice. "Yet, you came here with a glint of hope in your eyes. You're a very interesting girl, Shirokawa."

Your eyes widened and you quickly turned your head in his direction when Hanamiya suddenly pushed you back into a wall and trapped you between his hands, your bag and the box of chocolates forsaken. He tricked you into looking his way and lowering your guard.

"There's no way I'll say, you dumbass" Hanamiya smirked wickedly at her, drinking in the shock and nervousness written all over your face. "You're mine now"

With that proclamation, Hanamiya dove in to steal your lips in a possessive kiss. The cold feeling of his lips sent shivers down your spine but you didn't struggle. Everything about this felt so wrong to you and yet so right. You were kissing a deceitful cheater! A devil in a jersey! A sneak with dark eyes yet you couldn't resist wrapping your arms around his neck and burying your hands into his soft black hair, deepening the kiss.

Whether you would regret this in future or not was far from your mind. All you wanted to think about was the man that trapped you in his web.

* * *

**RANDOM REVIEW/THOUGHT **

Now, usually I love to analyze a character and try to break down his character and role in the series but honestly, I'm rather scared to know much about this guy. Hanamiya is a textbook-example of the **scary, sinister villain **that causes turmoil and anger to rise in the story. While it's human nature to laugh at people's misfortune, we laugh at the hilarity of it but we do feel bad afterwards, but this guy simply enjoys watching the pain and suffering of his victims like watching your prey struggle in vain before killing it.

What terrifies me the most about this guy is that he was an excellent actor; able to portray as an innocent sheep before showing his fangs when our guard is down. To me, nothing is more frighting than a carnivore that can pretend to be a herbivore. But, for his role, he's done a perfect job playing as a dangerous and significant opponent for Seirin. As much as some people hate him or fear him, with his intelligent and skills, he definitely deserves the title as one of the Uncrowned Kings/Crownless Generals (whatever they're called).

To give this a rating, I would say...5 out of 10. I had to pause a lot in this chapter because to be frank, this guy scares me! I couldn't get into the story because he was down right terrifying for me. Every time I looked into the manga for reference, his eyes just stare send shiver down my spine. I'm really sorry. I'll try better next time but this time, I'm just too afraid of this character. That's right, I'm afraid of a Shonen-Jump character.

Next up is...Haizaki Shuugo?! Man, you readers sure love your bad boys. This will probably be pretty angsty I'm not gonna lie.

**IMPORTANT**: By the way, a reader of mine requested if I would write a chapter for Teppei. Even though I said the request box is **CLOSED**, I can't seem to say no to my readers. But, this time it will be up to you guys. **Should I write a Kiyoshi Teppei chapter**? Tell me in your reviews. If there is enough reviewers who answer yes, I will do it. If not, I'll just write one in the next series**. Please don't say "It's up to you, author"** Please don't say it's up to me! This is a question for **YOU**, not me! Okay?

...It's kinda funny how I'm asking a Kiyoshi Teppei question in a Hanamiya Makoto chapter...

See You Soon!


	20. Valentine's Gift: Haizaki

Ahoj (Czech) everyone and welcome to Jackass! The show that sends a kick and punch to your funny bone!

I'm kidding, this is still some lame amateur writer's fanfiction and I thank you all for supporting me still on this. I would have probably quit in the third chapter if it weren't for you guys.

To my loving reviewers:

**LegacyofBlood**: Thank you for reviewing me :) I won't disappoint you (hopefully)

**OnePiecefan202**: Oh thank you for saying that. I seriously thought I messed it up big time.

**CherryPop0120**: OMG the Generation of Miracles and the Crownless Kings, I'd definitely pay to see that!

**Thecoldforest**: I'm so glad you liked it. I thought I did a horrible job because I was too scared of him.

**AceBuddyX**: Thank you for your review. I appreciate it deeply. Even if it's hard, I'll do my best for Haizaki!

**jigokumamono**: I see you're a HyuugaRiko fan :) one of the few heterosexual ships in the series (well, the show only got 4 girls in there). Teppei is a nice guy so at least I'll be happy to write about such a sweet guy (nice guys are really hard to hate) but it'll still be albeit difficult too. Also, you don't need to call me Melody-sama. I'm not that great at all :)

**Xxdreamergirl95xX**: Thank you for such a thoughtful review :) I seriously thought I screwed it up but thank you for saying something so nice :')

**CrystalBud**: Thank you so much for the review! But, I'm sorry because if I were to write for Teppei, he'll have to wait because there are others I have to write first.

Also thanks for those who reviewed as **guest**, you're sweet!

Setting: **Seirin** (Present) This was before the Winter Cup

**NOTE**_: If the whole paragraph is in italics, it means it's a flashback. You're reminiscing of the memories of the past. This may get confusing...sorry. _

This is like a light angst Reader/OcxHaizaki and slight ReaderxKise, so...yea...this is gonna suck

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET **

* * *

You sighed sullenly as you looked at the box of chocolates you bought before this day laying it onto the floor beside you. You wonder to yourself why did you bother with such an action. The thought of Valentine's Day reminded you of the awful experience in middle school. It's been well over a year now since your last relationship with that boy. That certain light-coloured boy back in middle school.

Haizaki Shougo.

The boy whom you fell in love at first sight and then deeper when you finally talked to him and got to know him better. Why didn't you see the signs he shown of his unfaithful nature and of his flirtatious attitude? Maybe because, at one point, he was the apple of your eye. The boy you once thought was your world.

The boy whom you let destroy your heart.

The boy who blurred your sight with tears.

But while the ash-haired boy did caused the large cracks in your fragile, young heart, you couldn't lie that you didn't have wonderful moment to the once sweet basketball player. You chuckled pitifully. You remembered the day you confessed to you, on Valentine's Day no less.

Xx3xX

"_Haizaki!" you screamed out his name to bring his attention in which the ash-haired boy responded by turning your way. _

"_Shirokawa?" _

_You mustered all your courage in one go as you presented your gift to him with a bright red face. _

"_I like you! Please accept my feelings!" _

_There was a pause of silence before Haizaki suddenly started laughing out loud, startling you with his sudden laughter. Your mind was confused to whether he was happy or he was laughing at your confession. You prayed it wasn't the latter. _

_Soon, his laughter died down and Haizaki turned to smirk down at you. Then, he roughly pulled you by the wrist and brought your blushing face to him. The box of chocolate of dropped and lay down on the floor forgotten. _

"_This makes it so much easier. I was gonna ask you out anyway" _

"_Eh?!" _

_The aggressive boy smirked even wider as he swiftly closed the gap between the two of you and stole a kiss from you. _

Xx3xX

You smiled bitterly as you gingerly traced your lips with your fingers, remembering how your first kiss was stolen so abruptly like that. And how you didn't mind it one bit.

You were happy.

Everything was going swimmingly between you two. Or so you thought. Since you to became a couple, you finally noticed how violent Haizaki was towards anyone who looked at him the wrong (or he thought looked at him) and how he effectively chased away your guy friends in school. The basketball team weren't afraid because they were his closest friends but they too noticed how the ash-haired player was isolating you from the others. They tried to confront you about it but you pretended that it wasn't a big deal.

Xx3xX

"_Shirokawa-san, are you alright with Haizaki doing this to you?" Kuroko asked you as Haizaki was away to get some fresh air during practice break. _

"_What do you mean Kuroko-kun? Doing what?" you sweetly asked him back, putting on your best smile. _

"_Tsukiyo, you know what he means. Haizaki is scaring away your friends. He nearly punched the guy to a bloody pulp for just holding you by the shoulder!" Aomine said angrily. He can't let you, his childhood friend, get involved in something this dangerous, even if Haizaki was his friend. _

"_He was just in a bad mood, you guys. He didn't mean any harm" _

"_Tsuki-chan, please" Momoi pleaded worriedly as she gently grabbed your hands. "Haizaki is a very dangerous guy. We're just worried for you" _

"_Shougo is not a bad guy!" you defended your boyfriend unhesitatingly. "He's just misunderstood. He's a real nice guy!" _

_You tried to look confident but even you couldn't hide it from yourself. Haizaki was a very destructive person with a dangerous temper. Still, you wanted to believe. You wanted to believe that soon Haizaki was going to change his violent ways. For you. _

Xx3xX

You could almost laugh at how ridiculously naive you were back then. For a long time, you hoped that Haizaki would see the pain he put you through and stop his aggressive ways. Honestly, you were sure you thought it wasn't possible even back then.

And yet, you kept your hopes up...just for him to shoot it down.

You remember when it started to crumble. Yes, you recalled it was a little while after Kise, being a bright-eyed newbie, joined the first string of the basketball team.

Xx3xX

_For the past few weeks, you noticed how Haizaki was looking away from you during your dates, rather looking at his phone than at you during lunch. The only time you got to see him smile was when he got a text message from a sender he never told you. You grew suspicious but chose to ignore it, instead waiting for Haizaki to tell you if it was important. _

_How foolish you were back then. _

_You found out the heartbreaking truth when Aomine told you he saw your so-called boyfriend wrapping his arms around another woman. Your eyes widened in disbelief as your knees shook uncontrollably. You couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. You trusted him! _

_Desperate to know the truth, you confronted Haizaki himself for the truth, only to let him have the finishing blow. _

"_It's your fault, you know" he told you coldly. "You bore me. It's over between us" _

"_S-Shougo" you whimpered, your voice shaking from the overwhelming truth. You hung your head down sullenly. You couldn't look at him. You just couldn't see the face of the man you trusted your heart to and crushed it in his hands. _

_Without a hint of remorse or guilt, Haizaki simply walked right pass you, sparing not one glance at your trembling form. He made it very clear. _

Xx3xX

You remembered openly crying at that spot, every precious memory you have with him flow through your mind in a single blast, adding salt to your bleeding wound. You didn't want to believe what just happened. You desperately cried out, praying it was all just a terrible dream.

But, everything was all too real. He coldly dumped you on the spot and left you to cry alone with no remorse.

"_He was so cruel" _You thought as you smiled bitterly afterwards. _"And I was so stupid" _

Xx3xX

_More details about the break-up spread through the school. You found out that Haizaki was cheating on you for a while now with someone else's girlfriend. You heard it was a fellow teammate of his. Your insecurities and guilt began to devour you inside and your friends' comforting words became fruitless in cheering you up. You spared their feelings by giving them a smile but they knew it was fake. You couldn't bring yourself to smile genuinely anymore. _

_Regardless, you kept visiting the gym during basketball practice. Since Haizaki scared your classmates away before, your only friends were the basketball players. Plus, you still love basketball. But, it was rather difficult though to avoid eye contact with your ex-boyfriend. _

_When you saw Haizaki destroy Kise in a 1-on-1 game, that when you saw the girl Haizaki was currently with. Your heart stung when you noticed she was prettier and flirtatious. And that's when you heard the girl was the blond's former girlfriend. You couldn't help but feel inferior to her as Haizaki left the gym with the more voluptuous girl. You walked over to Kise and helped him up. That's when you two first met. _

"_Hey, you're Haizaki's..." the blond player trailed on, uncertain of what to say. You gave him a small smile as you helped him on his feet. _

"_I think the word you're looking for is ex-girlfriend" _

_The two of you stood there in awkward silence as everyone went to take a small break. You felt the guilt consuming you so you spoke out how you felt. _

"_I'm sorry" _

"_What did you say?" Kise questioned as he looked to you confusedly. Why would you need to say sorry? _

"_If I wasn't so boring, Sho...I mean Haizaki wouldn't have to find another girl" your voice crack during your apology as your eyes began to sting. "Because of me, he took away your girlfriend. You must have been heartbroken..." _

"_I wasn't" Kise cut you off bluntly. _

"_What?" _

"_I didn't like her. I was only dating her because she kept bugging me and forcing me. She was only going after the title of a model's girlfriend" _

"_You're a model?" you exclaimed in surprise. _

"_Of course I am!" Kise said, albeit insulted by your words. "I'm pretty popular too!" _

"_A-Ah, I'm sorry! I don't usually follow these trends so I didn't know!" you apologized quickly, worried that she may have hurt the golden-eyed boy's feelings. _

"Hey, no need to_ apologize" Kise said as he looked to you seriously. "Look, Haizaki simply took her off my hands. I was going to dump her anyway" _

"_Oh...okay" you weren't too sure what to say about that. At least you don't feel guilty about ruining Kise's love life. _

"_What I'm trying to say is, you were lucky getting out of that relationship alive" Kise smiled at you and placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder. "You're a pretty sweet girl. Now, you're wiser too" _

_You stood there in silence for a while before suddenly letting out a small giggle and Kise looked to you confusedly. "What's so funny?" _

"_I'm sorry. It's just I never expected something like this from you. It's kinda a shock" _

"_Eh?! What do you mean? What kind of person did you think I was before?!" _

_You were too busy laughing away to answer him but for a long time in what seemed like forever to you, you finally smiled for real. No fakes this time. _

Xx3xX

Since then, you became close friends with the out-going blond and when Haizaki was kicked out of the basketball team, the two of you never made eye contact. Up until now, you kept in close contact with Kise despite being in different schools.

As much as you hated the ash-haired player for playing with your feelings, you felt like you had to thank him. He opened your eyes and showed you the dangers you couldn't see before. Unknowingly, he gave you a chance to meet a wonderful friend and the scar on your heart simply made you stronger.

"_Thank you for the lesson, you jerkass" _You chuckled lightly when the door opened to reveal Kuroko and Kagami standing outside the gym.

"Shirokawa-san, were you here the whole time?" Kuroko asked you with his blank expression but you knew he was worried. After all, he knew of your experience.

"Oi Shirokawa, practice is over. Let's go home already" the redhead then noticed the decorated box beside you. "Who's that for?"

You smiled softly as you looked back at the box on the floor and picked it up.

"No one"

You jumped back onto your feet and jogged to the nearest trash bin. You unhesitatingly dumped it into a trash bin and smiled brightly at the boys.

"Come on, let's go to Maiji Burger. I'm starving"

"Oi, wait up!" Kagami yelled out for you as you got a head start to the fast food restaurant, with the boys closely behind you. "Crazy woman"

You smiled away as you remembered your past. You went through the pain and you lived through it. You were now wiser and less naive than before. If you ever encounter that violent delinquent ever again, you would stand tall and proud and show him how much you grown. You would make him regret of ever making you look like a fool. But no matter what, it was too late to start over.

He made his choice to leave you and you made your choice to become stronger from it.

* * *

**RANDOM REVIEW/THOUGHT**

...I'm so sorry. I couldn't make it romantic at all. You may throw painful bricks at me if you want. As much as I want to keep my character analysis as professional as I can, I can only find one word to describe Haizaki; douchebag. That's all I can think of. Being a douchebag doesn't necessarily mean he's bad. It's just his personality is plain out unpleasant. He is a jerk with a heart of jerk. That's it. End of analysis. Maybe he was a nice guy before and the fame corrupted him but regardless, his personality as of now is simply mean and violent.** I'm sorry Haizaki fans.**

This is... a 4 out of 10 because I failed to make this romantic at all. I could have written that the Reader still had feelings for Haizaki but I refused to write that because after reading how he treats girls in the manga, no woman should forgive him for such an action. If you're stuck in a relationship like this, stand up and leave immediately! Nobody deserves an unhealthy relationship like that! Get out of there, you deserve better!

So...next victim a-hem I mean lover boy is... Izuki Shun! Did anybody else thought that Izuki might have been like half-Chinese or something? I mean Shun is a Japanese name but it's also a Chinese name... But that Wei Liu guy from Yosen is definitely Chinese. I mean, come on his name is WEI LIU how does that NOT sound Chinese? And I'm Chinese so I know something about Chinese names! Sorry, sorry off topic...

Also, I kinda started leaning towards a KisexReader direction in this chapter so I actually have** two endings for this.** If you want me to post the alternate ending, tell me in a review and I'll post it up immediately. Even though it albeit similar, I like this ending but I'll just keep to myself if no one tells me they want to see it.

See You Soon!


	21. Haizaki, Alternate Ending

Ahoj (Czech) my beautiful readers and friends! Due to a surprising amount of people asking to see the alternate ending, I ended up posting it.

Be warned, it's still a HaizakixReader thing so it's still kinda angsty just this time you get a happier ending.

To my kawaii reviewers

**LegacyofBlood**: I agree. I mean, no one is bad at birth. It would have been nice to see Nice!Haizaki...oh well who knows?

**ANIME LOVER OTAKU**: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOUR WILD ENERGY! CAPS LOCK!

**OnePiecefan202**: I actually laugh at Izuki-senpai's puns. Not at the pun exactly but at how ridiculously lame it is xD

**AceBuddyX**: Thank you so much. I hope the alternate ending doesn't suck too bad. Sorry in advance if it does...

**Bakamicchi**: All hail the Pun-King! Haha, I'm joking but yea thank you for saying that. It's really means a lot.

**CherryPop1020**: Haha, "puntastic" that was really pun-ny! Ok, I suck at this but anyway, I'm happy you liked it :)

**thecoldforest**: Oh, I feel really relieved hearing you say that. Thank you for saying so :)

**Sorii**: I'm so glad I didn't disappoint you too badly. Thank you for your sweet review. P.S Kise is one of my favourites too :D

**CrystalBud**: I kinda wish that Haizaki wasn't such a douchebag...really sad. Anyway, thanks and hope this alternate ending doesn't suck too much

**Xxdreamergirl95xX**: I just really wanted to get Haizaki done. Ideas are just jumping around in my head and I need to write them down quick! Thank you for such sweet words!

**thefictionfreak**: Thank you so much for saying that :) For me, my favourites are the Generation of Miracles, Kasamatsu, Takao, Mitobe, Himuro and so many more...they're all just so cute!

**mybfflisazombie**: Yes, yes Wei Liu is so Chinese! Anyway, I'm really grateful for your reviews and I love reading about your thoughts :) I myself occasionally love a good heartbreaking angst now and again too.

**Pandora Destiny**: I don't blame you, I love me some good angst too :) Thank you for such a wonderful review. It's so nice of you to say (write?) that. If I were Shirokawa...I'd punch Haizaki in the face xD

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET**

* * *

-**_Alternate Ending_**-

Since then, you became close friends with the out-going blond and when Haizaki was kicked out of the basketball team, the two of you never made eye contact. Up until now, you kept in close contact with Kise despite being in different schools.

As much as you hated the ash-haired player for playing with your feelings, you felt like you had to thank him. He opened your eyes and showed you the dangers you couldn't see before. Unknowingly, he gave you a chance to meet a wonderful friend and the scar on your heart simply made you stronger.

"_Thank you for the lesson, you jerkass" _You chuckled lightly when the door opened to reveal Kuroko and Kagami standing outside the gym.

"Shirokawa-san, were you here the whole time?" Kuroko asked you with his blank expression but you knew he was worried. After all, he knew of your experience.

"Oi Shirokawa, practice is over. Let's go home already" the redhead then noticed the decorated box beside you. "Who's that for?"

You smiled gently as you gently placed it back in your bag. "For a really nice guy who brought me my smile back"

"Huh?" the redhead looked to you confusedly as you smiled fondly at the gift in your school bag.

While the redhead was confused, Kuroko knew of the man you spoke of and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it"

You been through enough, it was time you got a happy ending.

You smiled back with a light blush on your face before getting up onto your feet. "Come on, before I meet him, let's head to Maiji Burger. I'm starving"

"Oi, wait up!" Kagami yelled out for you as you got a head start to the fast food restaurant, with the boys closely behind you.

You smiled away as you remembered your past. You went through the pain and you lived through it. You were now wiser and less naive than before. If you ever encounter that violent delinquent ever again, you would stand tall and proud and prove to him how much you grown. You would make him regret of ever making you look like a fool. No matter what, it was too late to start over.

He made his choice to leave you and you made your choice to become stronger from it.

-_Extended Ending_-

At the Winter Cup, you were excited for your team as well to watch your boyfriend and his team play with all their hardwork and strength.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Kise play again!" you almost squeal at the thought of your boyfriend playing basketball side by side with his teammates, looking at fire in his eyes that makes the butterflies in your stomach flutter uncontrollably.

"Hey, don't forget which team you're on" Kagami reminded you irritated of your overly love-struck attitude. His angry tone didn't put a dent on your mood though as you continued to smile happily.

"I know but I can't help it. Kise makes me feel like a love sick puppy all the time! I'm just so happy!" But then, your aura got a bit darker and your smile turned slightly sadistic. "Although, if I catch him with some girl, innocent fangirl or not, I'm going to punch him in the throat"

Kagami flinched at your possessive words as he knew to steer clear away from you when you act rather jealous.

"You're surprisingly possessive, Shirokawa-san" Kuroko commented on you and you turned to smile softly at the light blue-haired boy.

"I guess Kise brings out a side of me I never knew I had" you said fondly. "I never thought I could love someone as much as him"

As you said that, you passed a familiar figure and you stopped in your tracks. You knew this feeling. That proud, cold feeling that sent shivers down your spine. There was no way! You carefully turned back and there you saw him. The boy who stabbed you in the back and crushed your heart. Countless thoughts ran through your head all at once when you saw his profile.

"_No way, he's here?! Why is he here?! Is he still playing basketball? What happened to his hair?!" _

"Shirokawa-san, are you alright?" Kuroko noticed you stopped in your tracks and asked you worriedly.

"Oi Shirokawa, what's the hold up?" Kagami called out to you.

You were glad the boys called out to you which snapped you our from your thoughts. You shook her head and hastily rush to their side and continued walking with them.

Behind you, the currently dark-haired player looked back at you with a strange look. He heard those two call you Shirokawa. He almost couldn't recognized you. You were completely different from the timid, naive girl he remembered back in middle school. The one who turned weak whenever his eyes met yours.

No, you weren't that girl anymore. You seem happier, more energetic and a lot more carefree than before. Haizaki furrowed his eyebrows at your retreating form.

When did you become so strong-willed?

* * *

**RANDOM THOUGHT **

Yep, there you have it. The alternate ending. Can't say which is better cause I still think I messed up this chapter so...yea. Anyway, I decided I wanted to have a little fun with my readers and ask a question at the end of the chapter called...

_**QUESTION TIME!~**_ (yea, lame title. I know ok)

Ready? **You met your jerk ex-lover again. Without needing to face consequences of your actions, what would do to him/her?**

For me, I would curse at him so badly, a sailor would cringe at my foul words. I come from a family with a clean mouth so I never dare to curse. So, who better to curse at to my heart's content than an jerkass ex? :D **How about you?**

Anyway, look forward to the Izuki chapter! I'm currently looking over the internet and my brain for lame puns and frankly...it's really difficult!

See You Soon!


End file.
